Live with a Dying Will
by xXxWhiteGardeniaxXx
Summary: AU Family fic. Pain is all Subject 27 had ever known. But when he's finally given a chance to live, he'll learn that there is more to life than flames and fighting. It's just a matter of finding the resolve to protect what's most important.
1. Morire Volontà

Hey guys! Just thought I'd try my hand at a new fandom and thought I'd jump on the KHR train. Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

Chapter 1: Dying Will

It was cold. The young boy's breath came in harsh pants as he raised his tiny fist in front of him. The man before him was easily three times his size and when he swung his meaty hands at the boy, the boy was sent flying into the hard stone wall. The crushing impact resounded in the dark room yet not a sound left the boy's lips.

"A complete and utter failure!" A nasally voice snarled, disgust lacing his tone. "Even with all the resources and time we've placed in this project, subject 27 has yet to develop any dying will flames!"

Through a one way glass, a group of scientist peered in mild interest at the brutal scene before them. No matter how many times the boy was beaten down, he continued to get up. Not that any of them were surprised; it was what they had commanded of him.

"I do not understand," a second voice joined the first, frustration evident in furrowed brows. "Even without the flames, subject 27 shows no signs of competency in combat. He is nothing like the Primo."

"Could it, perhaps, be due to his young age? I can only surmise that he simply lacks the ability to acquire a "dying will". We created him with the intention of being able to control him at will. Without a soul of his own, he is merely a puppet on a string." The third man gave a deep sigh.

"This is the product of our famiglia's sacrifices in infiltrating the Vongola? This sorry excuse can't even come close to being deemed a clone of the Primo," the first man spoke again, visibly restraining his anger. "No matter. We will dispose of him and start again with the DNA samples we have left. Che, years wasted on trash!"

He turned to leave the observation room with his subordinates following at his heels. "Let us waste no more time on this disappointment. Subjects 69, 14, and 49 appear to be progressing quite nicely."

.

.

.

The boy was thrown roughly into a familiar dark cell. As the footsteps of his capturers faded away, the boy pushed himself up slowly from the floor before sitting against the cold slimy wall. His brown lifeless eyes stared straight ahead, unfeeling.

Over and over again the cycle continued. Injected shots, excruciating pain, and fight after fight after fight. The visage of the boy within the cage would have, in all respects, fit the description of being broken, if not for one large problem.

How can you break something that was never whole in the first place?

.

.

.

Screams echoed in the compound.

Blinking bleary eyes, the boy lifted his head at the noise. As he took in a breath, a thick metallic scent reached his nose. Shouts continued to ring from outside of his prison.

"Run away!"

"Stop! What are you doi-ahhh!"

"Somebody, help!"

"It's a monster! Mons-agh!"

In all the discordant sounds there was one that stood out from the rest. The soft laughter of a child, "Kufufufu…"

After what seemed like a lifetime, the frenzied screams and shouts died into an eerie silence.

The door to the boy's room opened and he was nearly blinded by the light that streamed in through the hallway. Looking at the doorway, he could see the dark silhouette of a boy. The imprisoned boy stared into heterochromatic eyes of chilling blue and scorching red.

"Oya? I didn't expect you to still be here. Everyone's already run away." Walking forward, he approached the smaller boy's cell and unlocked the door. When he got a good look at the boy within, he released a sigh of disappointment.

Making his way out of the room, the boy with the strange eyes left the way he had entered. "I'd ask you to come with me, but I have no use for a tool that's already broken."

Staring after the strange child for a moment, the boy still within the cell finally looked away before closing dull brown eyes. He rested his head in folded arms as he drifted off.

Finally, the cycle had ended.

.

.

.

"_How long do you intend to stay here?"_

_The voice startled the boy out of his daze and he lifted his head quickly only to squint at the unfamiliar light. Before him on a grassy plain stood a youthful man dressed impeccably in a dark pinstripe suit, his mantle billowing lightly in the wind. Sunset eyes watched him gently behind soft blond hair and a warm flame flickered on his forehead. _

_Looking away from the strange man, the boy gazed up into an infinite blue sky that seemed to stretch into eternity. Clouds lazily floated by, periodically shadowing the blinding sun. Thunder rumbled in the distance with the promise of a storm, bringing with it the scent of rain. A cool mist dampened the air around them. _

"_You are free." _

_The boy returned his gaze to the stranger. The man's eyes saddened as he took in the boy's lifeless eyes. Dropping to one knee, he lifted his forefinger and placed it lightly against the boy's forehead. A beautiful flame emerged from the boy's brow and enveloped him in a warm light. Brown eyes slowly brightened with consciousness. _

"_You are my hope for the future. Find your resolve and live with a dying will."_

_The man stood again as the landscape around them faded. His kind gaze never once left the boy's lucid brown. "You are free."_

_Confusion filled the boy's eyes as he felt warmth flow from his eyes and his vision blurred. "Free?" he asked in a voice scratchy from disuse._

_His only answer was a mysterious smile._

_._

_._

_._

Brown eyes opened in shock. The boy inhaled a sharp breath only to cough harshly at the rancid stench that reached his nose; his empty stomach lurched. His heart beat rapidly as he took in his surroundings. Brown brows furrowed in confusion at the strange and unfamiliar sensations he felt within him.

Rising on unsteady feet, the boy hissed sharply as the pain of the wounds from his training hit him. Ignoring his new feeling of what must have been"discomfort", he slowly made his way out of the cell to the open door that led to the hallway.

His eyes widened at the sight that met him. Panicked breathes left him as he forced himself, unsuccessfully, not to gag. An endless sea of bodies lay before him, torn apart and disfigured in a gruesome manner. Blood painted the white walls and floors crimson. Each face was stuck in a caricature of terror as glassy eyes stared into infinity.

Frightened, the boy hurried out of the room and ran past the carnage, desperate to leave the sight behind. Hysterical tears blurred his vision as he tried to ignore the slick puddles of blood he was stepping in with his bare feet. His heart beat in a rapid staccato and the terror that clenched his insides left him confused and disoriented.

Several times he fell down, slipping on sticky crimson, landing on a cold lifeless body only to spring back up in fear and disgust. His only coherent thought was to find the exit to this horrible place and to never ever return.

Rushing forward frantically, he came to an open steel door and ran out into the cold dark night. He shivered as freezing rain pelted him and instantly soaked his thin layers. Despite it he pressed onward into the black forest, not once looking back.

_Free…_

.

.

.

Sawada Nana heaved a heavy sigh as she watched the downpour before her. Earlier in the day she had thought that a short outing would do wonders in improving her mood only for it to start raining shortly after. Ironically, appropriate.

Coming to live in Italy with the love of her life was the kind of exotic experience Nana would normally have loved. Sawada Iemitsu was in all respects the prince she had always wished for sans the white horse, of course. Handsome, charismatic, kind, and funny, he was everything that a woman would want in a man if not for one teeny weeny exception.

He was the second in command of the largest mafia family in all of Italy.

Nana had not quite known what to make of that when he first broke the news to her. Shocked and uneasy were just a few of the feelings within her at the time. But as she peered into anxious burnt orange eyes, she realized just how much courage it took for him to be truthful with her. Thinking back on that day always brought a warm glow to her cheeks.

"_Why did you decide to tell me this?" She asked him in a whisper, her voice wavering in uncertainty and fear._

_His warm hands took hold of hers, his unusually serious gaze fixed on her, "I told you because I love you, Nana, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. But, I don't want our relationship to be based on a foundation of lies."_

_Nana's heart sped up as she understood the implications of his words. She squeezed his hands before giving him her answer. "I love you, Iemitsu But I can't deny that it scares me."_

_His eyes softened at her honesty, "I understand. No matter what your decision is I will respect it. But there is one thing I want you to know." Sienna eyes hardened as resolve burned within them, "I will never allow anyone or anything to hurt you." _

_Brown eyes widened at this admission and she stared searchingly into his determined eyes. Even though his dangerous occupation may lead to many sleepless nights spent in worry, she knew that he would always do his best to come back to her safely. He would do everything in his power to protect their life together. Just knowing that was enough for her._

"_Would you do me the honor of marrying me, Nana?_

"_Yes!"_

A sharp clap of thunder abruptly bought Nana out of her musings. Looking up into stormy skies, she frowned as her thoughts took a darker turn.

Nana greatly enjoyed her life with Iemitsu but she couldn't deny that sometimes she felt lonely, as if there was a hole within her. Of course, she understood that Iemitsu had important duties that often kept him away from home and he did visit her as often as he could.

Each day was wonderful but she wanted to add to that joy by bringing a new addition to their small family. Yet, after trying for two years, it just wasn't to be. Brown eyes filled with tears as the memory of their visit to the doctor echoed in her mind.

"_I'm very sorry, Sawada-san. You may never be able to have children."_

Even now, those words had the power to cut her heart to pieces. Her fondest desire was one that could never be. How could this happen? Reality was just too cruel.

As much as Nana loved Italy, she just wasn't enjoying the experience as much as she should. She knew Iemitsu had proposed their move six months ago out of concern for her, hoping that a change in scenery might help to improve her state of mind. It was a kind gesture and she loved dearly him for it but she just couldn't come to terms with the truth just yet. It would just take time. _Lots _of time.

Exhaling a shaky sigh, Nana wiped her eyes and prepared to run the rest of the way home as the rain didn't seemed as if it would let up anytime soon. She paused when a faint light in the distance caught her attention. Curiously enough, it seemed as if there was a flame burning despite the downpour. It flickered as if it were calling out to her, urgently beckoning her.

Unconsciously, she felt her feet moving towards it and soon she broke out into a full run as she chased after the mysterious glow. Something about it drew her in. The flame shown with a purity that warmed her heart even as the freezing rain soaked her to the bone.

For a moment Nana was discouraged, thinking the flame was nothing but an illusion as she never seemed to be able to get any closer to it. Finally, the flame came to a halt as it hovered in one place casting an orange glow on a fallen figure on the ground.

"Oh my goodness! Are you alright!?"

Forgetting the strange flames, Nana rushed forward to the fallen figure and gasped in horror as her eyes befell the small form of a young boy. Brown locks were plastered to his pale face and his breath came out in short pants. Thin layers of clothes stuck to a small frame that trembled like a leaf.

Cupping her hand on the boy's cheek, she bit her lip in worry, "He's ice cold."

Her thoughts were muddled in alarm. Glancing around her, she could see the area around them was deserted. Who could have abandoned a young child here!? Or did he run away?

_Get a hold of yourself, Nana! _Taking a deep breath to calm down, she shifted the boy to her back and hurried her way back home. She could worry about what to do later. For now, all that mattered was the boy's well-being.

As she sprinted away, the ghost of a blond young man with an orange flame at his brow smiled in relief. His whispered words were drowned out by the harsh pattering of the rain.

"_Please, take care of him." _

.

.

.

Nana gave a relieved sigh as she quietly closed the door to the guest room. It had taken a while but she had managed to bring the young boy's fever down. Chestnut brows furrowed, however, as she thought about the horrible condition he was in.

When she had changed the boy out of his wet clothes, there were several signs of abuse. Aside from slightly visible ribs against pale skin that hinted of malnourishment, there were multiple bruises decorating his body and faded scars that spoke of brutality. Among them was a "27" that looked as it were burned into the right side of his lower back.

Her suspicions that the boy had run away had solidified. The clothes he wore were dirty and in tatters and his feet were in terrible shape. Cuts and blisters indicated that the child must have been walking non-stop for hours if not days. Whatever he was fleeing from must have been terrifying.

Determined, Nana made a beeline for the landline. Instead of calling the police as she had originally intended, she dialed the emergency number Iemitsu had left her to contact him with. There was no way she would return that boy to the people that had treated him in such a manner.

.

.

.

Iemitsu knew that it would be a bad day as soon as he saw Nono's face after the impromptu briefing with several allied famiglia. It was only after the CEDEF leader got a short rundown of the situation from the guardians that he understood why the normally genial boss had such a thunderous expression. His own face darkened.

Iemitsu had been surprised when he got a sudden call during his time off two day ago. Suddenly there were several reports of missing children being found in the area. However, there were several abnormalities in the children, from disfigurations to exhibiting strange inhuman abilities. Many appeared to be traumatized and spoke in terrified whispers of a place they had been held captive within a forest. With that in mind, the Vongola and several other famiglia began their search.

Taking a step forward, Iemitsu grimaced as his foot landed in a sticky pool of congealed blood. The investigators from the family were doing their best not to disrupt the hidden research facility but it was difficult when there was just _so much blood everywhere. _Looking at all the carnage, some of the less hardened of the famiglia had been forced to step outside to empty their stomachs.

"What could possibly have happened here?" A CEDEF member to Iemitsu's right murmured in a sick voice.

"The Estraneo famiglia paid for the sins that they have committed. In the end, their 'experiments' turned on them." Timoteo's face was grim and his eyes flashed in anger and sorrow as he gave the response.

At the solemn answer, their surrounding subordinates could only offer a grave silence.

Though their investigation had just begun, it seemed that Nono had a pretty clear idea of what must have happened. It was times like these that Iemistu couldn't help but marvel at the Vongola Hyper Intuition.

"Sir! We've managed to secure some functioning computers. The information is…startling." Running toward them, the agent's face was disturbed as he issued the report.

"Good work. Iemitsu come with me. Everyone else, remain here and continue the investigation," Nono commanded as he proceeded to follow the informant. Giving an affirmative nod, the blond followed a step behind.

The three made their way to a room in the back of the facility in which the Ninth Generation Guardians were gathered. They all faced their boss with forbidding expressions.

At the front of the large conference room were a multitude of computers hooked up to a large screen. Typing away on the keyboard was Nono's Storm Guardian, Coyote Nougat, pulling up file after file of confidential information that the Estraneo family had kept on record.

Picture after picture appeared on the screen and Iemitsu nearly lost his lunch at some of the images. Children trapped in dirty cages wearing nothing but rags, their eyes void of all hope. Horrifically, the majority of the photos were that of "failed experiments"; portraits of mutilated boys and girls, their faces forever frozen in agonizing pain, the only evidence left of their past suffering.

Iemitsu swallowed heavily and hoped to any gods out there that wherever the souls of those children now rested, that they were finally at peace.

"There appear to be records of civilian families giving their children over to the Estraneo family in exchange for money," Nougat reported in a voice of barely controlled rage.

At the confirmation of his fears, Timoteo closed his eyes in pain, "How could we have left this happen?"

His guardians could offer no reply, grief visible on their faces. They felt their failure acutely. Laws may have been put in place to prevent such acts, but it was up to them to properly enforce them. They knew very well that their world was full of people who did not care about the consequences of their actions.

Iemitsu clenched his fists in fury, nearly drawing blood. To think there were people in the world that would offer their children up to such cruelty. And for what? For money? How could people like that be allowed to have kids when his wife, his sweet and loving Nana, could never…would never…

The man was startled out of his brooding when his phone started vibrating in his pocket. He was instantly worried. Nana would only call if something was very, _very _wrong. Meeting eyes with his boss who nodded in acquiescence, he quickly stepped out of the room and answered the phone.

"Nana, are you okay!?"

"_Ara, Iemitsu, I'm fine but I'm not so sure about the little boy I found."_

"Little boy?" Iemitsu couldn't ignore the pit of anxiety within him that stirred at the words.

Her next words shook in her distress, _"He was collapsed in the outskirts of the marketplace, near the edge of the forest. He looked real bad, Iemitsu, as if he'd been abused."_

When Nana broke into sobs, Iemitsu felt as if something were squeezing his heart. He never could handle her tears. She continued, her word nearly indecipherable in her sorrow, _"I don't think he's had a decent meal in a long time and the bruises…how could anyone treat a child like that!? We have to help him, Iemitsu!"_

As she spoke, Iemitsu walked back into the room where Nono and his guardians were still looking through computer files. He did his best to console her, telling her that "Of course they would help the boy!" But part of him was hesitant to say these words, even though he knew it was the right thing to do. Something in his gut was telling him that the case they were investigating was related to the boy.

As the next file was unlocked, all speculative murmuring in the room came to a halt. In the resulting silence, Nana's next words were loud and clear and he nearly dropped his phone in shock.

"_And worst of all, they branded him as if he were cattle! With the number '27'."_

Iemitsu's next words were rushed, "Nana, I want you to be very careful with that boy. If you think that you are in danger at any time, I want you to arm yourself and call the police! Don't get too close to the boy! I'll be back immediately. I love you. Please, stay safe!"

Before she could respond, he hung up the phone and hurriedly approached the group immersed in discussion. His heart was nearly in his throat in his panic and he desperately schooled his feature into a calm befitting the CEDEF leader.

"The Vongola Project?" Nono's expression was grim as he read over the case file. "Those fools thought to clone the Primo? How dare they desecrate his memory in this way? And how did they even acquire the means to attempt such a thing?" It seems like he may need to have a talk with Talbot in the near future…

"The Estraneo family must have gotten what they needed when they infiltrated HQ eight years ago," Nougat supplied gravely. It had been a time when the Vongola Familigia had been at its most vulnerable, still recovering from the "Cradle Affair".

"It seems they wished to acquire a way to control dying will flames," Visconti, Cloud Guardian, added as they looked through the report.

"They just didn't know when to give up, those persistent bastards! We should have gotten rid of them as soon they made the Possession Bullet, "Croquant Bouche, Mist Guardian, hissed angrily.

Nono tapped his staff against the floor for order. "What's done is done. We can no longer change the past," there was underlying pain to the words. "What we must do now is focus on how to rectify the situation."

"What do you propose, Nono?" Nie Brow Jr., Sun Guardian, asked curiously.

"First, we need to find this boy and the rest of the missing children and make sure they are not a danger to themselves or others."

"In that case, I believe I know where the boy is," Iemitsu spoke up, drawing the room's attention.

Nono turned to him in alarm, "What do you mean, Iemitsu?"

Already leaving the room, he replied, "We should hurry. He's currently in my house, alone with my wife."

Understanding the man's urgency, the group dashed after the blond. At best it would take them nearly a day, maybe half at the fastest, to return to town. In the meantime, Sawada Nana could be in grave danger. Vongola Nono and his Guardians left the room with Nougat in the rear after clearing all the data in the computers.

The last image on the screen was a picture of a young boy that looked to be around the age of eight, tagged as "Subject 27". His pale face was gaunt and shaggy brown hair framed dull brown eyes that stared straight ahead. But despite the haggard appearance, there was one certainty.

The boy bore a strange resemblance to the Vongola Primo, Giotto.

.

.

.

TBC

Don't forget to leave a review!


	2. Familiare

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

Ch. 2: Family

Brown eyes opened blearily as warm sunshine hit the young boy's face through the nearby window. He blinked rapidly, feeling smooth cotton instead of bristling forest brush and took in his surroundings in baffled wonder.

The unfamiliar room he found himself in was rather plain. Other than the bed he currently lay in, the only fixtures in the room were a small wooden desk with a chair and a matching dresser. When he looked down, he noticed that he was wearing clean clothes that were rather large instead of the rags from the lab. Confused, he pushed himself into a sitting position, letting out a hiss as the action caused his aching body pain.

The last thing he remembered was running far, far away from his prison. It had been a hard, long journey. He hadn't known where to go nor did he have a final destination in mind. Gnawing hunger and pain nearly had him blacking out and sometimes he had the urge to just give in to the darkness. Even so, he continued forward, with nothing but the comforting flame that beat within him to guide the way and the ghost of a blond man to follow. A hollow feeling echoed within him as the feeling that he may never see the man again was brought to the surface.

Growing restless, the boy prepared to get up and explore his surroundings when the sound of a turning knob resounded in the quiet room. Heart fluttering in fear, he realized someone must have brought him to this room. Why didn't he think of that sooner? Would the person coming in lock him away again? With bated breath, he watched the door slowly open to reveal a foreign young woman.

From the doorway, the woman smiled at him kindly with warm chocolate brown eyes, long chestnut hair swaying as she walked toward him. In her hands she held a tray with a bowl and cup poised on top. The scent it carried made his mouth water and his empty stomach growled much to his confusion. He tensed, frightened of this mysterious woman, and backed away into the wall as she approached.

"Good morning, dear. My name is Nana Sawada. I found you, collapsed in the market place by the forest. I brought you to my home to take care of you. How are you feeling?" Her voice was light and cheerful.

Nana had spent the whole night worrying as she waited for the young boy to wake up. Iemitsu's words from the phone call had been rather startling. It seemed as if her husband knew of the boy she was talking about and that he thought the young child to be a threat. How could he think that such a small boy would be dangerous? All she could see before her was a scared little boy who was urgently in need of some kindness.

The boy didn't answer. He just watched her with suspicious eyes. The men from the lab had been nice at first too. But when they realized what a 'failure' he was, their expressions became scary and they caused him more and more pain. How could he trust this stranger's words?

Undeterred by the lack of response, Nana continued patiently hoping to ease the boy's discomfort. "Are you hungry? I brought some soup if you would like some." She placed the tray beside him on the bed.

The boy remained still for a while, watching her distrustfully. When he deemed it safe, he turned to the tray curiously. He leaned forward and sniffed the contents of the bowl before turning to Nana, completely puzzled. The men at the lab had never given him anything that smelled like it. They never gave him anything other than pills or shots and occasionally water with gray tasteless mush.

Nana blinked back at him for a moment and let out an "Oh!" of surprise as she realized he didn't understand what to do with the soup. The implications of this worried her but she didn't let it show as she smiled back at the boy. Scooping up a spoonful of the broth, she sipped the soup with a cheerful hum. Taking another spoonful, she offered it to the boy with an expectant expression.

This lady confused him. He didn't understand why she was offering the strange liquid to him, let alone treating him so kindly. He was tempted to run away but that familiar warmth pulsed urgently, telling him to trust her. The flame had been guiding him since he left his prison and not once had it been wrong.

He watched Nana for a moment before finally opening his mouth and accepting the soup. His eyes widened, surprised at the warmth it brought his cold stomach and how it soothed his aching throat. It had a pleasing taste, nothing at all like the bland pills or gruel, and he found himself wanting more, eagerly accepting spoonful after spoonful from the lady.

Nana was extremely relieved when the boy started to eat. Looking at his condition, she thought he could use some nice, home cooked meals. It looked like he enjoyed the soup and she was just about to ask if he wanted more when something warm landed on her hand. Startled, Nana looked up and was surprised to find tears falling from confused brown eyes.

"Are you okay, dear?" She asked in shocked concern. Had the soup made him nauseous? Did he eat too much, too soon? Were his wounds acting up? Was his fever coming back?

He didn't answer. His small hands were desperately trying to stem the tears flowing from his eyes. His breathing came in panicked gasps when the tears wouldn't stop. Why was weird liquid falling from his eyes? He didn't understand. He felt better and safer than ever before so why was his body behaving in such a strange way? The tightness in his chest made the tears fall faster.

Sadness welled within her as she watched the broken boy before her. Nana gently grabbed his hands and moved them away from his face before slowly pulling him into an embrace. The boy froze at the contact but Nana held on and gently rubbed his back, murmuring comforting words.

"It's going to be alright," she said softly. Suddenly, he couldn't hold back the sobs that had been locked inside him for so long. He held on to her tightly as he cried desolate tears.

Nana's eyes stung as she listened to the boy's broken hearted wails. How scared must he have been all this time? Trying to remain strong all by himself, unable to trust anyone. Constantly pushing himself, despite the hurt it brought to his small body and to his heart.

After a long while, his sobs died down. In that time, Nana Sawada had come to a decision. Never again would this boy ever endure such suffering because she would take care of him from now on.

Wiping the last of his tears, she gave him a soft smile, pleased when he looked back at her with a curious blink, the haunted look fading from his eyes. Nana didn't think that look would ever completely leave the boy, but hopefully with time, he could live past it.

As the boy calmed down, Nana's smile turned a trifle embarrassed as she realized something important. "Do you think you can tell me your name or where you're from?" She couldn't very well continue calling him simply 'dear' from now on.

The boy tilted his head as he considered the question, pondering what she meant by his 'name'. Nodding to himself, he lifted his shirt and looked puzzled when he saw the bandages underneath. Ignoring them, he turned and pointed to the right side of his lower back which was currently covered.

Nana was confused for a moment before she nodded in sudden understanding, realizing he meant the "27" burnt onto his back. She bit her lip and tried to keep her expression friendly, after all she didn't want to scare the poor boy. Is that what they had referred to him as? How could anyone treat a child like that? As if they were nothing more than an object. She refused to call him by such. "Is it alright if I call you something else?" she asked gently.

He nodded slowly, captivated by the prospect. When the men from his prison had called his old name, it had always been in angry voices. Maybe with this new "name" he wouldn't be a "failure" anymore and the lady wouldn't get angry at him and hurt him.

Nana took a moment to think before clapping her hands in excitement. "Tsunayoshi! Would Tsunayoshi be okay? In my native language it means 'long rope'; like a connection. Just like our meeting has connected us!"

Brown eyes stared at her in confusion, not really understanding what the lady meant. Still he repeated the "name" mentally, somehow liking the sound of it. The boy tilted his head and pointed to himself, replying with a hoarse whispered voice that cracked in disuse, "Tsuna...yo...shi?"

Nana smiled brightly, nodding and Tsunayoshi thought that her smile made him much, much warmer than the "soup" did.

.

.

.

It was a fact. Tsunayoshi was the cutest little boy Nana had seen. _Ever._

After their little talk, Tsunayoshi had refused to let her out of his sight; as if afraid she would disappear. It was absolutely adorable. Whenever she looked behind her, Nana could see him shyly peeking at her before quickly hiding. At first she had tried to get him to rest so he wouldn't walk on injured feet but in the end his stubbornness won out.

"Tsu-kun, would you like to help me fold clothes?"

Guiltily, he came out from his hiding place behind the door frame. Nana smiled at him to show she wasn't mad. Seeing this, Tsunayoshi walked toward her and shyly nodded. He wasn't quite sure why she shortened his name in such a weird way but didn't question it as it seemed to make her very happy.

Nana giggled as she watched Tsunayoshi clumsily try to imitate her. After a while he gave up and just watched Nana fold the clothes, listening to her hum cheerfully. When she finished, she almost squealed at the cute scene of Tsunayoshi asleep in the messy pile of blankets he tried to fold.

Rearranging the sheets to cover him better, she jumped in surprise when the doorbell rang. Hurrying to the door, she was greeted by the sight of Iemitsu accompanied by his boss, Timoteo-san.

"Ara, Iemitsu, you're early! Is everything alright?" Turning to greet Timoteo, she was promptly interrupted as Iemitsu embraced her tightly.

"Are you alright, Nana? He didn't hurt you did he?" His voice was serious as he let go of her to get a better look at her condition.

"What on earth are you talking about Iemitsu?" Nana answered, completely baffled.

He was about to respond when he eyes caught movement by the doorway. Tensing, he watched the boy in question enter the hallway.

As soon as Tsunayoshi saw the strange men in the doorway, his lingering drowsiness vanished and he sprang forward. Iemitsu reached for his gun only for Timoteo to still his hand, shaking his head. Tsunayoshi stopped in front of Nana and held a protective stance, tiny arms thrust out to shield her. The young boy glared at the men, focusing his gaze on Timoteo. His eyes shimmered a brilliant orange, calm and determined.

Surprised, Nana placed a hand on his shoulder, "It's alright, Tsu-kun, they won't hurt you or me. They are family."

Tsuna stubbornly shook his head, still glowering back at Timoteo, "Mafioso," he muttered roughly. "Vongola Nono. Rival famiglia."

Nana was shocked that he knew such things and turned a questioning gaze toward Iemitsu. He, however, kept a careful watch over "Tsu-kun". There was surprise in his expression, however, as he observed the boy's protective stance and eyes. "How…?"

Timoteo held his arms up in a placating gesture to show he was no threat, watching sunset eyes in shock. He slowly went down to one knee until he was eye level with Tsunayoshi. "I'm just here to talk, boy. You have my word that I will harm no one."

Cautious orange clashed with gentle hazel before Tsunayoshi gave a curt nod and relaxed his stance, moving to stand by Nana who placed a comforting arm around him. Not once did he take his eyes off the old man in front of them. The flame hummed contentedly. It sensed no danger, but Tsunayoshi wasn't prepared to completely relax just yet even as calm orange faded to wary brown.

Seeing the two lower their guards, Iemitsu let the tension leave his shoulders as he turned to Nana only to be met with a stern glare coupled with crossed arms. Not a good sign.

"You have a _lot_ of explaining to do, Iemitsu."

He thought she had some explaining to do as well, but in the face of that look all he could say was, "…Yes, dear."

Nono stifled an amused smile while Tsunayoshi gave a questioning blink.

.

.

.

"Human…experimentation? On children?" Nana's voice rang out in the quiet room, a hushed whisper of disbelief. The four of them sat in the kitchen, cold cups of untouched tea before them.

She felt sick to her stomach and could almost taste the bile that rose as she tried to digest the information. Feeling a tug on her shirt she looked down into wide worried brown eyes and hugged Tsu-kun who sat at her sided, tightly. After all he had been through; here he sat worried for _her. _Tears stung her eyes, "On Tsu-kun too?" she asked even though she already knew the answer.

"The boy, Tsunayoshi-kun I mean, is a little different," Nono replied with some trouble. It was difficult to admit just how far gone from humanity the Estraneo famiglia had been and to be reminded of the Vongola's inability to stop them.

"Different?"

Iemitsu took over and continued, "An artificially created human. A clone of my distant ancestor…"

"Vongola Primo. Giotto."

All heads turned to the Tsunayoshi who had suddenly decided to join the conversation.

"Could you tell us what you know, Tsunayoshi-kun?" Nono urged him gently, somewhat surprised that the taciturn boy had been following their conversation.

Tsunayoshi nodded, closing his eyes to think for a moment. His words were very limited as the men in white hadn't really thought it important to teach their little puppet how to speak, but he would try his hardest to make them understand. He glanced at Nana before turning back to the two men across from them. Even if it meant the way he was treated would change.

Somehow the thought made his heart ache.

His tongue felt heavy as Tsunayoshi spoke his next words, "Strongest familgia. Vongola. Strongest mafioso. Primo. 'Subject 27."

Tiny hands clenched in his lap and brows furrowed as he relived painful memories, "Failure. No fight. No flames. Not strong. Not needed. 'To be disposed'."

Seeing his struggle, Nana placed a warm hand on a clenched fist and squeezed gently. The fist loosened slightly and he continued, "Men gone. Free. Boy." He took a trembling finger and clumsily drew an approximation of what must have been a six and nine.

At the statement, Timoteo and Iemitsu exchanged looks, piecing together parts of the puzzle as to what exactly had led to the fall of the Estraneo famiglia. They had seen the reports of "subject 69". If the information written was true, then they needed to find the boy immediately. The brutality that he was capable of…

The two Mafioso were interrupted as Tsunayoshi continued, "Lost. Man. Flame. Warm. Darkness. Here."

They waited for the boy to elaborate. "Man"? Who on earth could that be? But Tsunayoshi remained silent, finished with his tale. Timoteo's brow crinkled as he pondered the boy's words. "Flame"… could he be referring to Dying Will Flames? Nono tucked the information away carefully to ponder for later, remembering the way the boy's eyes had flashed orange earlier. For now, they needed to focus on the problem at hand.

"I suppose that explains what happened at the facility. Somewhat at least," Nono mused thoughtfully, continuing their discussion. "Our first priority should be to consider what to do with the missing children that have been found. We certainly cannot return them to families that gave them away in the first place," he said with hard eyes.

"Sir, should we include this boy with the others?" It was strange to think that the boy was simply a clone. Looking at him, all Iemitsu could see was a troubled youth. But, even so, there was no denying that he was "different". Would it be safe to leave him with the other children?

"Just a minute!" The men started at Nana's sudden outburst. "Tsu-kun's not going anywhere," she stated firmly.

"What…do you mean…dear?" Iemitsu asked hesitantly, nervous smile stuck in place.

Placing a motherly hand on Tsunayoshi's fluffy head, she gave a pleasant smile as she answered, "_We _are going to adopt Tsu-kun!"

"Eh!?" His eyes widened comically. Iemitsu turned to Timoteo, only to see the man give a smile of approval, and then turned back to his wife who still had that pleasant smile stuck in place. Somehow, that smile was disconcerting. "But, would that be…safe?" He glanced at the boy, slightly wary. "He may seem…normal…now, but what if something was to happen later on?"

Iemitsu inwardly cringed at Nana's disapproving gaze but kept a firm countenance. He would _never_ compromise when it came to Nana's safety. Despite how happy the boy made her, happier than he had seen her in _months_, if he was a danger, then he needed to be taken away no matter what.

"_Even if it broke her heart?"_ His traitorous mind whispered darkly and he pushed the thought away forcefully.

Surprisingly, it was Timoteo that answered. "I don't think that will be a problem, Iemitsu. I have a _feeling_ that the boy isn't a threat."

Iemitsu balked. He stuttered a rebuttal, "But…what if…well…you know…" The advisor wasn't sure how to phrase his word delicately. He knew better than anyone of the accuracy of the famed Vongola Hyper Intuition, but this was an Estraneo famiglia experiment they were talking about. Just thinking about the cruelty "subject 69" was capable of sent a chill down the hardened mafioso's spine. Who's to say that "subject 27" is any different?

But as the CEDEF leader watch the boy, his own honed instincts, while not as precise as that of his distant ancestor, told him that the boy wasn't a risk. He thought back to determined orange eyes that shone with the resolve to protect Nana even if it meant death.

Looking at Nana's unyielding expression Iemitsu knew that, once again, he had lost the battle. Letting out a resigned sigh, he gave a breathy laugh that quickly turned loud and boisterous. "In that case, I don't see why not!" After all, having a son had always been a fond dream of his.

"Wonderful!" Nana exclaimed excitedly. She turned to Tsunayoshi, "How would you like to be a part of our family, Tsu-kun?"

Tsunayoshi, for his part, had been watching the proceedings with a detached confusion. At the question, however, he tensed. "Famiglia?"

Nana's eyes saddened as she took in his wariness. "No," she said gently, "Family. I would be your Mamma and Iemitsu would be your Papá."

"Mamma? Papá?" He voiced the words in wonder and longing. Tsunayoshi wasn't quite sure what those words meant but they struck a chord within him. In the dark of the night, sitting in his silent cell, he could sometimes hear the other children imprisoned in the facility. They had often cried out those words in soft voices, scared and desperate but filled with yearning. An elusive emotion that was so bittersweet. Was what those children had felt the same as what he felt now? A tender warmth that left his heart feeling light and content, overpowering the cold fear that constantly coated it.

Tsunayoshi nodded in answer to the question, his throat too tight to answer verbally. He gasped, however, when he felt someone pick him up from behind. "Yosh! We're going to have lots of fun together, Tsuna!" Iemitsu shouted cheerfully, already warming up to the boy.

While "Tsuna" gave the man a deadpan look, one that had the man crying humorously ("Nana, our son doesn't like his Papá!"), he couldn't help but wonder why his new mamma and papá were not inclined to call him by his full name. Then again, even he had to admit that "Tsunayoshi" was a mouthful.

Looking around him; the beautiful smile on Nana's face, the goofy grin on Iemitsu's rugged mug, and the twinkle in Nono's eyes, Tsuna thought that he could get very used to being "Tsunayoshi Sawada".

In their excitement the adults all missed the ghost of a smile on the young boy's lips.

.

.

.

TBC

Hey guys. Been a while, huh?


	3. Amici

Yo! Just wanted to make everyone aware of one small change I've made in the first chapter. I've changed Tsuna's age from five to eight in order to make him a bit more mature. That said I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

Ch. 3: Amici

Life with the Sawada family was weird, for lack of a better term, in Tsuna's opinion.

Now, don't get him wrong. Tsuna loved living with his new mamma and papá. It was just different from anything he'd ever experienced. Things like having a comfortable place to sleep, clean clothes, warm meals, and kind smiles were unfamiliar concepts.

Though, to be honest, _feeling _anything was strange itself. It was as if he hadn't really been living until he met that man in the field, as if he had been looking at a colorless world, detached from the flow of life around him, completely empty inside. Now, however, each day was filled with so many different sensations, new emotions to learn the names of, that he couldn't help but view the world in wonder, disoriented by the overload of information.

This new life was strange and sometimes he felt as if he didn't deserve it. It was, after all, a life gained from much sacrifice and death. Sometimes, when he closed his eyes, he could still see the mutilated bodies and the white halls stained with dark crimson. He may not have liked the men in white, maybe even hated them, but that didn't mean that their deaths were something that he had wished for.

Yet despite all the pain and despair his existence had brought, he treasured this second chance; especially this strange notion of "family" rather than "famiglia".

Shaking his head of such thoughts, Tsuna watched the young woman milling about the house, preparing for their outing. Her long chestnut hair swayed as she passed by him to retrieve her purse. Catching his gaze, she beamed at him cheerfully before going back to her task. His heart filled with warmth at the spark of happiness he'd seen in her eyes.

Nana Sawada was the kindest person Tsuna had ever met. She never hesitated to give him a happy smile or a loving hug, and was infinitely patient when it came to teaching him simply day to day things. He particularly enjoyed listening to her hum a lullaby while tucking him into bed at night, amazed at how so simple a gesture could make him feel so safe when before he wouldn't have understood it's significance.

Tsuna turned to the small frame that sat on the small table beside him. It held a photograph of their small family of three. Nana and Iemitsu were on either side of him, holding him with matching smiles while Tsuna stared at the camera expressionlessly. The boy focused his attention on the blond in the picture, thinking about the man who was currently away at work.

Iemitsu was…odd. Plain and simple. That's not to say that Tsuna didn't respect him, of course. For all his faults, Iemitsu was still a capable and brave man, worthy of some degree of admiration. But then he would do something ridiculous and the image would be shattered. Like coo about how 'adorable' his son was and then pout to his wife when said son wasn't amused by his antics, despite being a grown man.

Though, Tsuna had to admit that he _did_ enjoy the stories his papá would tell him and mamma at dinner on the nights that he was home.

There was a clattering in the kitchen as Nana shifted pans around, most likely looking for the house keys. The small boy leaned back in his seat at the table and closed his eyes, content. He never imagined that his life could ever be this peaceful.

Tsuna's greatest fear was that someday he would wake up and find that all of this had been a dream and that he was actually still in that dark and cold cell waiting for the next painful injection. Nothing but an empty shell.

"Tsu-kun, are you ready to go?"

Tsuna snapped out of his musings to give a nod and grabbed Nana's hand eagerly as they headed out of the house.

Whether or not it was just a dream, he would enjoy every second of it before it came to an end. Because Tsuna knew better than anyone how fast things can change, for better or for worse.

.

.

.

Nana couldn't remember a time where she was more content than the last six month together with Tsu-kun. She finally had the family life she had longed for. Sharing meals together, reading bed time stories, and having fun with one another doing everyday things. It was incredible how such simple actions could make her so indescribably happy.

Not everything had gone smoothly, though, and the first few weeks had been difficult. Given the environment that Tsuna had lived in before, it was understandable that several adjustments had to be made. And at the same time, she and Iemitsu had to learn what it really meant to be parents, especially to such a special boy.

Nana could still remember her panic when Tsuna suddenly collapsed after their decision to take him in had been made. She'd been frantic at the sight of flushed cheeks and strained breathing, worried that his fever had come back with a vengeance. It had taken Timeteo and Iemitsu nearly an hour to reassure her that Tsu-kun would be alright. That it was simply due to the boy using his "powers".

Flames and Dying Wills. Nana could only shake her head in wonder at the explanation. She still didn't really understand it but she did know that it was something they needed to be careful of in the future. The strain simply couldn't be healthy for such a young boy.

Weeks of rest had been necessary to get Tsuna back in good health. Nana was glad to see all the wounds heal and his form fill out but she knew in her heart there would always be some injuries that could never be healed. Even now, there were some nights where Tsuna would wake up from painful memories, screaming his poor lungs out. Only her comforting could get his terrified whimpers to stop long enough for him to go back to sleep.

Now, however, all the excitement of those first weeks had finally faded into a normal routine. There were still a few bumps here and there, of course. Nana had no doubt that there would be more trials they would have to face together in the future. But for now they would take it one day at a time and that was perfectly fine with the new mother who looked forward to spending those days with her son.

Tsu-kun was just so excited at every new experience. It was adorable, but sad, how little he knew about the world. Still, Tsu-kun, if anything was a very quick learner. In no time at all he had learned how to speak more fluently, likely due to a desire to better expression himself to her and Iemitsu. Nana could understand how frustrating it was when no one understood you, thinking back to her first month in Italy with chagrin.

Tsunayoshi was the sweetest boy anyone could have asked for and yet she couldn't help worrying about him. Tsu-kun had the most expressive eyes, and for the most part she could understand his moods. The problem, however, lied in his inability to understand how to change facial expressions. No matter what, his face was always impassive. But, she supposed that after all the poor boy had been through, it would take some time before such things came to him naturally.

.

.

.

The summer sun was shining blissfully as the mother and son pair made their way through the open air market leisurely, ignoring the whispering of the nosy housewives around them.

Nana, for her part, had always been a major topic for the intrusive women. They were like moths to a flame, muttering speculations to one another as to why a foreigner would be alone all day in the house despite supposedly being married.

"_Her husband must have a woman on the side." _

"_She must be a horrible wife. That must be why he's never around!"_

"_Maybe they were never even married. Perhaps she's just the mistress." _

Their words no longer bothered her. At first, it had hurt, knowing that people she had never talked to judged her so harshly but after time it mattered less and less. As long as she had her loved ones, what did it matter what they said? She did however draw the line when they dared to insult her son.

"_What a ragamuffin!" _

"_She must have found that little urchin on the streets." _

"_How pitiful. It must be as unwanted as its mother. " _

Simper. Simper.

It had taken all her willpower to not let those pretentious women know their places.

When the same nonsense occurred when she took Tsuna to a local park, Nana started to view their little community in Italy in an even less flattering way. To refuse to let their children play with her son? That was very insulting, not to mention hurtful. Nana and Tsuna have not visited the park since.

Nana knew that wasn't a very good solution. After all, Tsuna needed friends his own age to interact and play with for better social development, especially given his past experiences. But, on the other hand, she wasn't about to subject him to public stigma just on the off chance that some child might have grown past the prejudices of their parents.

Maybe a change of scenery was in order. Tsu-kun did seem to enjoy the lessons on Japanese that she had been giving him recently…

"What would you like for dinner, Tsu-kun?"

Tsuna gave a bashful blink before whispering softly, "Omurice."

"Okay!" Nana gave a cheerful smile at the answer. It was the first real solid food she had made for Tsuna once his stomach was strong enough for it. She was glad that he liked such a popular dish from her homeland.

Nana continued to chatter on merrily as they traversed the bazaar looking for the necessary ingredients while Tsuna listened contentedly. The two were so focused at their tasks that they didn't notice the commotion occurring around them until they heard the shouts.

"Out of the way! Move it, _move it_!"

A middle aged man was yelling at the mass of shoppers. He was dressed formally in a black suit despite the broiling weather. Sweat glittered on his bald head and his face was flushed in exertion. At his heels were several dozen other men dressed similarly. It looked as if they were chasing after someone, but it wasn't until the person passed by that Tsuna got a good look at their target.

Wide, panicked emerald eyes scanned their surroundings in a face pale with shock. The boy's hair was a beautiful shade of silver that glinted in the sun as he ran and it instantly drew Tsuna's attention. His eyes widened as he watched the young boy run toward them. Strangely enough, the boy was dressed in a similar manner to the men after him, a dark suit complete with a black tie, though he wore shorts rather than slacks.

For a brief second, the boy's eyes met Tsuna's caramel orbs and the brunet felt the flame stir at the raw emotion reflected in them. The sound of raging winds echoed in Tsuna's ears as silver bled into a rosy pink, emerald eyes shifting into a color a shade or two darker.

Just as Tsuna opened his mouth to say something, _anything_ to the boy, the moment passed and he ran out of sight.

"I said move it!" The man in the lead cried again, pushing rudely at the shoppers. The man's entourage followed, and swiftly the already crowded market became completely congested. Chaos erupted as carts were pushed over and fresh produce rolled across the ground. There was no room to maneuver and shop owners were yelling as their products were trampled. Customers fired in rapid Italian, angry at the discourteous treatment.

The man at the head of the mob shoved at Nana, causing her to drop all her groceries, and Tsuna felt the flame flare in indignation. "Oh my!" Nana cried in alarm, taken by surprise at the harsh jostle and the swarming crowd that followed. Caught off guard, she let go of Tsuna's hand. "Tsu-kun!" she shouted, heart leaping to her throat when she suddenly lost sight of him.

"Mamma!" The small boy tried desperately to find Nana, but there were simply too many people. His height put him at a large disadvantage as he looked up at unfamiliar faces in vain. Helplessly, Tsuna felt himself being carried by the crowd. Doe eyes were wide with panic. What if he never found his mamma!? The thought sent his heart racing, breaths coming in at shorter and shorter intervals.

Tsuna tried to push his way through only to be roughly shoved away. Back and forth, back and forth; like the little sphere in a pin ball machine. After one last struggle, the brunet landed on his backside in an empty alley, air expelling from his lungs to make room for a familiar emptiness.

He dithered for a moment, unsure of what to do. Desperation was making his thought slow and cloudy, forcing away his usual calm. How should he even go about finding his mamma?

Tsuna looked around the dirty alleyway when a glint of something caught his eye. The flame urged him after it hurriedly. Despite his hesitation, Tsuna listened to its call following after the shine quietly, stepping over scattered trash carefully. The brunet panicked when he accidently kicked an empty bottle and the light swiftly flew away.

Frantically, he tailed the source, passing through alley after alley, running as the glimmer moved faster and faster. The pathways were like a maze and Tsuna wondered briefly where the light was going but he chased after it, knowing it was his only lead back to the market; the flame humming its agreement.

Tsuna ran after the shine, afraid that he would lose sight of it. The mysterious gleam turned around the corner and he chased it doggedly. Pivoting at the turn, the small brunet nearly ran face first into the person on the other side. He looked up, caramel meeting emerald, and was surprised to find the silver haired boy from before.

"Why are you following me!?" The boy snarled angrily, eyes blazing.

Tsuna flinched at the loud shout and brought his hands up in a placating gesture. "I'm sorry…I wasn't...I just…" He trailed off in a whisper, somewhat embarrassed, though his face didn't show it. What should he say? He'd never talked with someone his own age before…

"What? Speak up!" The boy said in irritation. Who the hell was this weirdo? He was starting to creep him out with that impassive face.

Straightening, Tsuna met his gaze firmly. Papá always said that a man's got to look confident even when they don't feel so. "I wasn't following you. I lost my Mamma and was looking for her."

Something passed in the boy's eyes at the words but it was gone as fast as it had come. He crossed his arms haughtily and bit out, "Well? Do I look like your mother? No. So find someone else to bother because I'm freaking busy!"

"Busy? What do you me-" Tsuna replied, only to cut himself off. He raised his head attentively in the boy's direction and strained his ears.

"Hey! Wha-" The boy was interrupted as Tsuna hastily grabbed his wrist and pulled, running the opposite way for where they had entered. "Let go!" The other boy yelled heatedly, trying to yank his hand free.

"This way!" Came a man's shout and the silver haired boy held his tongue as he realized that the brunet was trying to help him.

They came to a cross roads and Tsuna hesitated. Growing impatient, the silver haired boy pulled at their linked hands and turned to the right, "This way!"

"He's over here!" bellowed an angry voice. "Hayato, you better stop fooling around. The boss is growing tired of your little games!"

Tsuna felt the boy beside him tense, growling in fury at the words. "You can tell him to go suck it! I'm not going back!"

A bang shattered the air, and Tsuna and "Hayato" skidded to a stop. They stared wide eyed at one another before turning around slowly.

The bald leader of the horde from the market stood with his arm raised to the sky, gun in hand. He brought it down and pointed it straight at "Hayato". "As long as I bring you back alive, I'm sure the boss won't mind an injury or two," he said coldly as he pulled the trigger.

"Hayato" could only stare in shock as the bullet raced toward him. A strong tug jerked him to the ground as the strange boy twisted in front of "Hayato", shielding the taller boy with his small body, leaving an unprotected back open to the deadly fire.

Startled emerald eyes looked into calm sunset eyes, amazed at the regal power they exuded. "Hayato" was brought out of his daze when those eyes suddenly closed in pain as the shot grazed the brunet's right check.

Tsuna hissed at the stinging wound but quickly shook himself out of it, pulling "Hayato" abruptly to his feet before dragging him along as he ran away from the trigger happy man.

Behind them the hairless man stood in shock, pale and trembling. He had gotten cocky, so certain of his aim, he didn't think twice about taking the shot. The man didn't actually expect to hit the young master; he just wanted to spook him. To shot at the ground near his feet and scare him into coming home.

But now he'd almost killed an innocent child! How was he supposed to know the crazy kid would jump into the line of fire?

When the boss heard of this, he was dead meat.

.

.

.

The two young boys ducked into another alley, coming to a stop as they tried to catch their breaths. For a moment, all that could be heard were the soft murmuring of the nearby pedestrians on the main street and the harsh pants of the hiding children. "Hayato" recovered first and he watched the other boy curiously, admiration weakly veiled.

Sensing the other's gaze on him, Tsuna straightened up from his hunched position and turned to "Hayato" in confusion. He opened his mouth to question the odd look but was promptly interrupted.

"Why?" The silver haired boy questioned, tone strangely strained. "Why would you risk your life for me? You don't even know me." His gazed sharpened as a sudden thought occurred to him, "Or do you?"

Tsuna shook his head softly in reply. He considered the boy's other question, not really sure how to answer him. After all, the smaller boy's body simply moved before he knew what he was doing. There was no particular _reason _for it.

Looking at "Hayato", Tsuna could see the tension in small shoulders and anxiety lining furrowed brows. The brunet understood that his answer was extremely important to the other boy. Tsuna knew that whatever he said, he wanted to help "Hayato", to take away the fear hiding in those sharp eyes.

Desperately hoping that he was making the right decision, Tsuna swallowed his nervousness and simply replied, "I didn't want you to die."

"Hayato" blinked at the straightforward response, stunned by the startling honesty, before further creasing his brows in frustration. "But _why_!? You don't know me, right? Then we're nothing to each other! Why risk everything for a random stranger!? Especially for someone like me…" His shouts trailed off to a mutter, leaving an awkward silence between the two boys.

Tsuna frowned as emerald eyes darkened only to start in shock when he felt a hand clench his own. Looking down, the small boy noticed their hands were still linked from before, having forgotten in their panic of gunfire. He raised their joined hands so the taller boy could see them.

"Hayato", surprised by the action moved to let go but was prevented for doing so when the brunet held on tighter. Irritated, "Hayato" glared at the strange boy, ready to snap at him. Catching a glimpse of determined brown eyes, however, he hesitated.

"You're wrong," the smaller boy said, a slight waver in his voice. He was so nervous his palms were sweating but he held the other boy's gaze. "We aren't 'nothing' anymore," shaking their joined hands he continued, "as soon as we met we've become 'linked' just like these hands." His eyes softened as he recalled his fondest memory. "My Mamma once told me that when people meet, they become 'connected'."

Those words from their first meeting had unknowingly saved the broken boy he had been. Nana had done more than nurse him that day, more than given him a home. That day, she had given his life meaning_,_ validated his very existence in a way no one had bothered to do before. Once he had truly understood the meaning of that word, "connected", he'd latched onto it frantically. Because if they were connected, that meant that his life meant something to her. That somewhere out there in this bleak lonely world, someone cared about him. 

Tsuna wished that he could somehow make the boy understand the significance behind his words. But no words came to mind to describe the feelings he wanted to express. Letting go of the taller boy's hand, Tsuna whispered softly, "I helped you because I wanted that connection to last," hoping that it had been enough to get through to him.

"Hayato" just stared at the brunet in wonder, baffled at his strange way of thinking. The silver hair boy wasn't quite sure what the smaller boy meant by all that, but there was one thing that he did understand. For whatever reason, his existence was somehow important to this weird kid. He turned away from the brunet quickly rubbing his nose to hide a sniffle, moved by that thought.

"Come on," he said gruffly.

Tsuna tilted his head in confusion, "Where are we going?"

"Where else? To find your Mamma, of course. Isn't that why you followed me in the first place?" Though the taller boy was facing away from Tsuna, the brunet could see an embarrassed flush turn the back of pale ears red.

Though neither of them knew it, Tsuna's lips twitched upward in the faintest beginnings of a smile.

.

.

.

Sawada Nana could barely breathe through her tears, let alone speak coherently enough for the police officer to understand her.

"Ma'am, please try to calm down. We can't help you if we don't understand the situation," the officer said, somewhat uncomfortable at having to deal with the hysterical foreigner.

"Tsuna- Tsunayoshi…my, my son! He's missing! Please, I can't- I have to, to find him!" She managed to choke out.

Nana could only imagine how scared her son must be feeling at the moment. How would he ever be able to find his way back to her? Tsuna could hardly speak complete sentences mere months ago. Even now, the only people he conversed with regularly were her and Iemitsu. He wouldn't be able to ask for directions the way a normal child might. Would he even know to go to a police station for help? For a child that was once unwillingly part of the mafia, going to the police would probably be the farthest thing from his mind. Just thinking of him all alone somewhere surrounded by indifferent strangers sent a fresh wave of tears to her eyes.

Who knows what could happen to a young boy his age all alone in Sicily. What if he was kidnapped by some pervert? What if he was taken and sold in the black market as part of a human trafficking ring? What if he was taken by people like the Estraneo Familigia?

Those thoughts turned Nana's blood ice cold.

Ready to continue searching for her missing child, ignoring the hesitant officer who, for whatever reason _still_ didn't understand the urgency of the situation, Nana was interrupted by the most beautiful sound ever.

"Mamma!"

Turning around swiftly, teary brown eyes zeroed in on the small brunet boy running toward her. "Tsuna!" she cried as she knelt down and enveloped him in a fierce hug, "Thank god you're alright! I was so, so worried!"

Tiny arms tightened their hold around her. Knowing he had made her cry made Tsuna's chest feel heavy and the flame dimmed in shame. "I'm sorry, Mamma."

Seeing the mother and son reunite, the officer quietly excused himself, glad to be done with the awkward situation.

Nana let out a shaky breath, her racing heart finally slowing down, "It's not your fault, Tsu-kun." Giving him one last squeeze, she let go and cup his face in her hands. Seeing the cut on his face her stomach clenched in worry, "You're hurt! What happened?"

"He was injured protecting me."

Startled at the unfamiliar voice, Nana looked behind Tsuna to see another boy. Dressed in formal wear, the silver haired child shifted in place nervously. Recognizing him from earlier, the woman blinked in surprise, "You are - !"

Noticing he had her full attention the fair haired boy gave a polite, though somewhat stiff, bow. "My name is Hayato Gokudera. It's nice to meet you ma'am."

' _A Japanese name?' _Nana wondered, surprised. Shaking the thought off for now, she offered the boy a kind smile. "It's nice to meet you too, dear. My name is Nana Sawada. I see that you've already met Tsuna here."

"Yes ma'am," the boy replied, assuming that "Tsuna" referred to the stoic brunet. Hayato meet the woman's stare before his eyes lowered in guilt, "I'm sorry. He was injured because of me."

Hayato would have to be blind to not notice red and swollen eyes. This lady must have been completely distraught the moment her son left her sight. To see him return with an injury while in the company of an unknown boy would make anyone angry. But for whatever reason, she leveled him with a warm regard and a welcoming smile.

He watched as Nana gave Tsuna one last squeeze before standing. Thinking back to the smaller boy's earlier desperation, it was glaringly obvious that this mother and son loved one another very much. Jealousy simmered in his chest, unwarranted and unwanted. He'd had that too once, though he hadn't known it until it was too late.

Locking the ugly emotions away, Hayato lifted his gaze. As he stared into her gentle eyes, brown fading into emerald and Hayato struggled to swallow the lump in his throat, blinking rapidly to get rid of the image. Now was not the time to mourn what has been lost forever.

Nana shook her head softly, "Not at all." She smiled brightly, "I'm glad that Tsuna has found someone important to protect! Right, Tsu-kun?"

Tsuna nodded his head vigorously while Hayato flushed in embarrassment, wanting to dispute the claim but not having the energy to. Nana, on the other hand, looked every bit ecstatic at finding her son making his first friend despite the strange way in which it must have occurred.

The taciturn brunet took a few shaky steps toward Hayato and grabbed both of his hands in his own. "Friends?" he'd asked timidly, doe eyes hopeful.

Hayato opened his mouth to respond but the words were caught in his throat. "_I can't be." _He wanted to say, _needed _to say.

Tsuna waited patiently for an answer, blinking slowly until his eyes remained closed and he slumped forward into Hayato's surprised arms.

"Wha- what happened? Is, is he okay?" the fair haired boy exclaimed frantically.

Nana rushed forward, quickly bringing a hand to Tsuna's forehead, feeling the beginnings of slight fever. She pulled small boy away from him and easily lifted the brunet into her arms. She turned her attention back to Hayato, "Did anything…strange…happen while you two were together?" she asked carefully, though she already knew the most likely answer.

The boy hesitated a moment, considering what to tell and what not to tell, before answering, "I…When he, he covered me…I thought for a second that I, I saw orange…eyes…" He stopped speaking, realizing how crazy it all sounded. When he looked at Nana, however, he saw her nod in understanding.

"I see," she murmured. "He's okay," Nana said continued reassuringly seeing Hayato's confusion. "It seems that the excitement of the day must have caught up with him."

"I see. That's, that's good," Hayato muttered in relief, shuffling in place nervously. Now that he had a moment to relax, he found himself feeling uncomfortable instead. With Tsuna unconscious, there was no one left to bridge the distance between two strangers that only knew one another's name. Not that the reserved brunet was a great go between but still…Hayato wasn't used to talking to adults, let alone ones as nice as Nana. Not ever since _she _died.

Taking in Hayato's disheveled appearance, Nana's eyes softened in sympathy. The poor boy must be tired and hungry, having most likely been on the run all day. "Would you like to rest at our house? I'm sure you've had a long day too. You must be tired."

Now, regardless of what others might believe, Nana was no fool. She knew that inviting a stranger into one's home, even if they were a child, in Sicily was dangerous. There was no way to guarantee they wouldn't gut you at the front door and rob you blind.

Therefore, it was important to be cautious, especially in this case as the circumstances were so suspicious. For a young boy to be roaming around town alone…it was strange. Not to mention the fact that the men that had been chasing him earlier clearly had some kind of connection to the mafia.

Still, she wouldn't be Sawada Nana if she left a lonely and tired boy out on the streets to fend for himself. Especially when Tsu-kun had trusted this boy enough to help him, despite his crippling fear of strangers.

Hayato hesitated, a refusal on the tip of his tongue. What right did he have to continue to intrude on this kind family? Clearly, they were foreigners that had no experience in dealing with the mafia. He didn't want to get them even more involved in his problems. Tsuna had already done more than enough for him. Besides, there was no place for a bastard like him in the home of a loving family.

But no matter how hard he may try to tell himself to refuse, the truth was that Hayato didn't want to part with this compassionate mother and son just yet. And more importantly, he had no other place he could go to safely hide from his father's henchmen.

Hayato looked at the brunet in the women's arms while Nana calmly waited for his answer. There were so many things he wanted to ask Tsuna, to know about his bizarre boy that hid a benevolent heart behind a blank face.

Though he knew he didn't deserve it, Hayato decided that he would be selfish one last time. After this visit, he vowed he would never bother this family ever again.

Decision made, he faced Nana once more, "I would be honored to visit your home, ma'am."

.

.

.

TBC

Thanks for all the reviews, alerts, and favs!


	4. Casa

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

Ch. 4: Casa

Looking up from where his eyes had been glued to the floor as he trudged behind Nana, Hayato caught his first glimpse of the Sawada household. He paused taking in, what was for him at least, an unusual sight.

The Sawada family home consisted of a tiny one story house made of stone the lightest shade of yellow and a dark tiled roof, creating a nice contrast. The residence exuded a rather cheerful air with the sun beaming down on its walls, making the structure seem as if it was glowing softly. The lawn was covered grass that was just on the cusp of browning from the summer heat but the patches of wild flowers by the front door gave the landscape a nice pop of color.

It was modest, more so than any dwelling Hayato had seen before, but the boy found he liked the simplicity of it all. Their house was beautiful in a quant kind of way and radiated warmth that his family's manor, with its cold white walls and immaculate foregrounds, lacked. Unlike the grandiose luxury that his "mother" took so much pride in displaying, there was a natural air around the home that made one feel welcome.

Before he knew it, Hayato was being ushered into the house. He shifted in place nervously at the entrance while Nana worked to settle her unconscious son onto the couch. Seeing the care she took in making sure Tsuna was comfortable made Hayato feel almost as if he was encroaching on something personal. When he tried to picture someone doing the same for him, his heart felt heavy with the realization that no one really came to mind. There had only been one person that had truly cared for his wellbeing but that person was long gone now, leaving nothing but emptiness in her wake.

In an effort to distract himself Hayato concentrated on observing the little trinkets that decorated the residence. All over the room there were small knick knacks and bobbles randomly placed to liven up the otherwise bland space. Many pieces looked as if they were from other countries leaving the fair haired boy to speculate that the Sawada family must have been well traveled to have acquired such an assortment of souvenirs. He envied having that kind of freedom.

Looking elsewhere, Hayato's gaze was drawn to a splash of color overhead. On the walls, placed haphazardly, were countless framed pictures featuring several people in various locations. His eyes roamed over them, passing over the unfamiliar faces. He was somewhat surprised to see how few pictures included Tsuna. Mrs. Sawada seemed like the type of mom that would want to commemorate every possible occasion with her son. But then Hayato thought back to Tsuna's bored countenance and figured the smaller boy probably didn't like having his photo taken.

Finished with the inspection, Hayato found that overall nothing in the room matched and that the space seemed more like a storage room than a living room. He could almost hear his "mother" scoff at how uncouth the interior design was. The thought of her disapproval almost brought a smirk to his lips because while the room may have been unconventional, it somehow suited the Sawadas to a tee.

Belatedly, his eyes swiveled back to the mother son pair. He started in surprise when his gaze met Nana's. She gave him an apologetic smile, "I'm sorry, dear. I haven't been a really good hostess, have I? Please make yourself comfortable. Is there anything you'd like to drink?"

Hayato, flustered by the sudden and unexpected attention, stuttered a response, "I-it's no problem, ma'am! I'm fine." Looking past her and seeing the small brunet shift anxiously in his sleep he continued hastily, eager to change the subject. "Will Tsuna be alright?"

Nana watched her son for a moment before turning back to the fair haired boy with a small upturn of the lips that was probably meant to be reassuring. The stiffness of her shoulders, however, gave away her distress. "It's nice of you to worry, dear. But, Tsuna will be okay. Once he gets a bit of rest, he'll be up and about in no time!"

Hayato nodded in response, not really convinced but unwilling to call the bluff. The contemplative silence that had sprung up between them was interrupted when his stomach gave a loud growl. Clutching his stomach in a futile attempt to quiet it, he desperately tried to fight back the embarrassed flush that was crawling up his cheeks.

Nana blinked at the noise. She raised a hand to her cheek in shame, "Oh my, where are my manners! Of course you'd be hungry after all that excitement from earlier. Just hold tight while I whip us up something real quick."

Hayato tried to protest, proclaiming that he wasn't really _that _hungry but the maternal woman would hear none of it. Resigned, he decided that there was no stopping the force known as Nana Sawada. "Well, if you insist," he finally replied meekly, a bit overwhelmed by Nana's hospitality.

As she reached the doorway to the kitchen, Nana turned an anxious glance back at Tsuna. Seeing her hesitation, Hayato spoke up. "I don't mind watching over him for you, ma'am."

"Thank you, dear. In that case, I'll leave him to you," she gave him a grateful smile before exiting the room.

Unsure of what else to do, Hayato took a seat on the couch beside Tsuna. Within minutes, however, he found himself feeling bored and his gaze once again wandered around the room. He entertained himself by imagining the stories that lied behind each mysterious item, daydreaming of epic quests in danger ridden jungles or daring journeys on raging seas. After a while, though, he turned his attention turned back to the lump next to him. When nothing out of the ordinary occurred with the boy cocooned in blankets, Hayato let his gaze stray to the family photo decorating the small table beside him.

The picture looked as if it had been taken fairly recently judging by the summer attire of the subjects. Hayato's focus was drawn to the big burly blonde beside Tsuna and Nana. Having seen the man in several other photos in the room, he quickly concluded that the man must be the brunet's father. Though, the goofy grin that the man wore made it hard for Hayato to believe that the blonde could be even remotely related to the small boy. Next to the muscular male, Tsuna's face remained stoic, almost as if it were carved from stone. At the contrasts in expressions, Hayato couldn't help but let out a snort of amusement. Maybe not the standard picture of "happy family" but he could still tell the Sawadas loved one another dearly. _"Must be nice,"_ he mused wistfully.

Turning away from the framed picture, Hayato looked back to the collage of photos hanging on the wall opposite from them. There were many pictures of the Mrs. Sawada and the burly blonde with unfamiliar people but there was only one other photo that caught Hayato's attention enough to examine in detail. The picture captured the Sawada couple standing with an elderly man that wore a gaudy shirt decorated with exotic flowers. The old man's gaze was kind as his reddish brown eyes regarded the man and woman next to him. Hayato guessed that the geezer must be Tsuna's grandpa. Curiously, though, the elderly man felt familiar to him. The feeling got stronger the longer he stared at the old man but he soon gave up on the train of thought when he failed to recall ever meeting the elderly man.

Turning away morosely, Hayato sighed, his mood taking a downward turn. Seeing all these encased memories made his chest feel oddly hollow. When he thought of how the family mansion was only decorated with stiffly painted family portraits, the emptiness only grew. He wished the manor possessed a quarter of the warmth that this house so freely radiated. Maybe then he wouldn't feel the chill of loneliness freeze his insides as he roamed the desolate corridors.

Maybe then he'd be willing to call that lifeless place "home".

Shaking the dark sentiments away, Hayato's tried to center his thoughts on his plans for the immediate future. He nodded to himself, determined, as he eventually came to a firm decision. There was no way he could intrude on these people for any longer than necessary. Once he came up with a reasonable idea on what to do next, he was going to get the heck out of their hair. Further preparation would have to have to wait, however, as a groan sounded from next to him. Hayato turned, trying to get a good look at the source of the noise.

Curled on his side, Tsuna slept swathed in blankets. The small brunet shifted restlessly, moaning pitifully, fever dusting his normally pale cheeks a rosy red. Hayato was struck by how odd a sight it was to see the normally stoic boy so disheveled. Where was the fearless kid who had nonchalantly stepped into the line of gunfire? Tsuna whimpered out a strained sound that reminded Hayato of a wounded animal and his gut twisted uncomfortable at the cry.

In the end, his expressionless savior was just a helpless little boy. Just like him.

Hayato wasn't sure whether to feel relieved or disappointed.

As Tsuna turned once again, the blankets covering him dropped to the floor. Hayato moved to place them back on the brunet, figuring it was the least he could do for the other boy. More than anything, though, he was glad for the distraction. Maybe his thoughts wouldn't stray as much if he kept his hands busy. But just as he knelt to pick the cloth up off the floor the brunet let out a blood curdling scream.

"What the –!?" Hayato exclaimed, startled by the sudden reaction.

Nana rushed into the room in alarm, spatula still in hand, "Tsu-kun!"

Hayato took a panicked step away from the boy, "I didn't – I mean, he just – I don't –"

The brunette placed a comforting hand on the blabbering boy's shoulder before kneeling down beside her hysterical son. "It's not your fault, dear," she explained distractedly. "Tsuna sometimes gets nightmares."

"Nightmares?" Hayato echoed uncertainly as he watched Nana steadily work to calm the panicked boy. The brunet had stopped screaming but his breathes came in choking gasps, as if he couldn't quite take in the air he needed.

How often did Tsuna get night terrors for her to be so used to handling the situation? But, more importantly, what could scare the normally passive boy so much to cause this reaction? Seeing the small boy keening like a cornered puppy, calling it a "nightmare" seemed to putting it a bit lightly. The way the brunet groaned in his sleep, brows furrowed in distress, gnawed at Hayato, making the hair on the back of his neck stand. Initially, he'd had been annoyed with Tsuna's indifference, disturbed even, by the lack of expression. Now, though, he found that he much preferred that to seeing him so frightened.

"I-is there anything I can do to help?" Hayato found himself blurting out before his brain could catch up with his mouth.

Nana turned toward him, surprised by the unexpected offer. She gave a soft smile at his earnestness, "Sure there is," she said kindly, gently grabbing one of his hands and placing it on top of one of Tsuna's. The brunet's fingers had clawed into couch, his body trembling violently as his breaths came in heaving gasps. Hayato merely stared at the woman in disbelief, confused beyond all reason as to how this was supposed to help in any way, especially when the brunet showed no signs of calming down.

Seeing the look on the fair haired boy's face Nana squeezed his hand lightly, trying to reassure him that he was in fact helping, "It may not seem like much but small things like this go a long way." She carded a hand through Tsuna's fluffy hair gently, watching with melancholy eyes as the brunet stopped shaking but his clenched fists and breathing didn't relax, "It lets him know that he's not alone."

The fair haired boy remained silent as he took in her words. He understood, more than he'd like to admit, that desperate fear of being alone. He felt it latch onto him each time he wandered the vacant hallways of the mansion, dragging him further and further into its depths.

Hayato may not understand the boy named Tsuna Sawada and he probably never would, but what little he had learned was achingly familiar, so much so that his heart hurt.

They were both just lonely kids, trying to outrun the fear.

Hayato wondered if either of them ever will.

After a moment Nana continued, "As his mother, it pains me that I can't do more for him when he's suffering like this. But…" She looked up at him and her expression was so hopeful that Hayato felt as if someone had punched him in the stomach, leaving him breathless, "But, I think that maybe you can help him in a way that I can't."

And it was true. Hayato may not have noticed but Nana certainly had. She saw the way Tsuna's breathing was starting to ease the longer the fair haired boy held on.

Hayato's mouth was dry as he tried to swallow with difficulty. The weight of her words were threatening to crush him because, really, what did she expect _him _to do? What could Hayato possibly do for Tsuna that even his own mother, who in all respects seemed like pretty much the best mom anyone could ask for, couldn't? Especially when he was just some random, not to mention suspicious, kid that this family had known less than a day.

Nana watched patiently as Hayato appeared to struggle to form a response. He obviously didn't believe her but she knew she could trust him to be the friend that Tsu-kun so desperately needed. Call it motherly instinct or intuition. Whatever the feeling was, she knew it would lead to something wonderful because it was the same _something_ that had led her to Tsunayoshi that fateful rainy day that felt like so long ago.

But above all that, Nana knew because she had seen the look in Tsu-kun's eyes when he had looked at Hayato, had seen the excitement and happiness that radiated from her otherwise somber son. This boy in front of her gave her son hope.

Hayato tightened his hold on Tsuna's hand, feeling the fist finally unclench. He knew he wasn't worthy of the trust Tsuna's mother, for whatever reason, had in him. Now was the time to admit everything. To explain why they should throw him out of their home and never talk to him again. But, no matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't muster out the words.

Because he had seen what it was like to be normal, to be part of a family that unconditionally loved one another. To have a friend that valued your companionship. To be _needed_.

And most importantly, learned that home wasn't so much a place as it was being with people that you treasure.

He wanted that, however undeserving he may be.

.

.

.

'_Hurts. Can't breathe. Stop. Stop! Please stop!'_

_The words were lodged in his aching throat, refusing to rise to the surface. Tsuna wanted to struggle, to fight against the hands that pushed and pulled him, to scream until his voice gave out, but his body refused to move. _

_Over and over, they plunged his head into the tub of stale and dirty water. A voice laughed as his body mechanically forced the water out of his lungs in the form of great hacking coughs. His nose and throat burned as he vomited out the disgusting water, stomach heaving with the force of his gags. _

"_Hey, if you hold him down for too long he might die, you know?" The voice said, still snickering as his companion pulled the boy's head out of the water by his hair. _

"_Well, isn't that the point," the man responded stoically, "After all, how else will we awaken the highly famed 'Dying Will'? All other methods so far have proved fruitless."_

"_You and I both know that's not going to happen with this emotionless carcass. I don't understand why the higher-ups continue to bother trying. It's a waste of time and effort."_

"_Then why did you volunteer for this task?"_

"_Anything's better than watching over those crazy little bastards in the other wards. Especially subject sixty nine. Fucker gives me the creeps. Besides," the amused man continued, "I enjoy playing around with subject twenty seven. You can do whatever you want to him and he won't even fight back." Laughter filled the air once again._

"_What poor taste in hobbies you have."_

"_Says the guy drowning the kid."_

"_Everything I do is for the sake of science."_

_The rest of the conversation was muted as Tsuna's head was once again forced back into the water. No matter how much he wished to struggle, it was futile. His body was heavy, as if it was made of lead, and his fingers wouldn't even twitch despite the raging thoughts in his mind. All he could do was lay there limply as the men continued to fling him around like a rag doll. 'When will it end?' Tsuna wondered desperately._

_After what seemed like an eternity, the brunet's head was pulled back up as a voice once again spoke. "Just leave him in there," one of the men said, having grown bored with the little experiment. _

"_Enjoy your bath, subject twenty seven," the other man continued and with that Tsuna felt his body soar into the air only to crash into the large tub full of bone chillingly cold water. _

_The brunet sunk to the bottom of the container, staring unblinkingly at the dark ceiling of the room past the cloudy surface of the water. Even though his lungs burned with the need to breath, his body still wouldn't move._

_As he lay there motionlessly a small hand thrust itself into the filthy water, grabbing one of Tsuna's clenched hands tightly before pulling him out of the tub with an unexpected strength. It pulled him through the surface of murky liquid and Tsuna looked at the hand in wonder, grateful for the warmth it had brought._

_._

_._

_._

Tsuna awoke with a gasp to the sight of wide emerald eyes. Blinking in surprise, the brunet tried to calm his heaving breathes. The cool air that entered his lungs was refreshing and he was glad to feel the phantom burn in his throat, nose, and chest fade. He slowly sat up, limbs still heavy with the remnants of fever.

Nana placed a supporting hand on his back, "How are you feeling, Tsuna?"

Tsuna swallowed a few times, mouth opening to answer when his stomach gave a loud growl. He clutched it while looking at Nana, brown gaze hopeful, "Hungry?"

Hayato and Nana stared at him for brief moment before Nana broke out into relieved laughter and Hayato stifled an amused snicker. As they calmed down, the pair looked at one another and shared a smile. Tsuna blinked at them in confusion. He didn't understand what was going on but he was glad to see the worry lining the edges of his mother's eyes fade away.

"Well then, sleepy head," she said happily, "you woke up just in time! You sit tight while I set everything up," and with that she went back into the kitchen, humming cheerfully.

The two boys watched her leave, sitting in silence. It wasn't until they heard the soft clattering of plates that it was broken by a timidly whispered, "Thank you."

Hayato turned to Tsuna, baffled, "For what?"

"You held my hand while I was asleep, right? It still feels warm," he replied, staring down at the appendage. Seeing the weird look on the other boy's face Tsuna tilted his head, perplexed, "What?"

Hayato shook his head, "I'm just amazed by your ability to say embarrassing things with an emotionless face."

"Is that…bad?"

"Not really. It's actually kind of funny," Hayato answered with a half-smile. It was strange, being able to talk so normally with a kid that had been a stranger hours ago (not to mention unconscious for most of time). Strange but…nice, he decided, finding that he was actually enjoying himself.

"Dinner's ready~!" Nana sang as a delicious scent filled the air, unknowingly interrupting the two. Undeterred, the boys eagerly sat down at the table, more than ready for food. Tsuna's eyes nearly sparkled with delight when he saw what Nana had prepared for supper.

"Omurice," Hayato murmured from his seat next to Tsuna. The brunet glanced at the other boy, surprised that he knew the name of the dish.

"Ara," Nana said as she took a seat at the table, "have you had omurice before, Hayato-kun?"

"Kun?" the boy asked, bewildered.

"Oops, sorry about that, dear," Nana replied, "Sometimes I slip and use the Japanese way of addressing people."

"I see," he said thoughtfully. There was a long stretch of silence that had Hayato looking at the pair, puzzled. Noticing their expectant expressions he hurriedly answered, remembering that he had been asked a question, "Ah, I, um, have had omurice before. My..." the boy paused before continuing in a quieter voice, "My piano teacher made it for me once." Wanting the change the subject, Hayato shoved a large spoonful of the rice omelet into his mouth and was genuinely shocked by how pleasant it tasted, "This is delicious!"

"I'm glad you think so!' Nana said, positively glowing at the praise. It wasn't often that she got the opportunity to cook for people other than Tsuna and Iemitsu, not that they didn't pay her compliments any chance they got. The two of them were such dears, honestly.

Hayato swallowed the second spoonful with more difficulty. For some odd reason his eyes stung and his nose burned with the urge to cry. Really, just because this was the first home cooked meal he'd had in, like, forever there was no need to get so emotional. '_Pull yourself together!' _he thought harshly.

Nana gazed at him with a soft smile, eyes understanding. She continued on, giving him a brief chance to compose himself, "Though, I'm sure you could find much more delicious dishes at the family restaurants in Japan."

Hayato tried to covertly wipe his nose on his sleeve before he responded. He gave an embarrassed but grateful nod as Tsuna handed him a napkin. "I take it you and Tsuna are from Japan, ma'am?"

"Hmm, well," Nana replied, "I'm from a small town called Namimori, in the southern part of Japan. But Tsu-kun was born and raised here in Italy."

"Really? So you've never been to Japan? Have you ever wanted to visit?" Hayato asked, turning to the brunet, surprised at himself by the fact that he was actually interested in knowing.

Tsuna nodded enthusiastically, "I've been learning a lot about Japan from Mama. It seems like a very nice country." Seeing Hayato's contemplative face, he posed a question of his own, "Have you ever thought of going there?"

"I have, actually," the fair haired boy answered, expression melancholy. "There is somewhere I'd really like to visit." Sensing his mood, the Sawadas refrained from pushing the subject.

"In that case, we should all take a trip there!" Nana said, eyes twinkling in excitement. "I'd love to show you and Tsu-kun my hometown."

Hayato was nodding along before he knew it. Realizing what he was doing he started in surprise and leaped up from the table so suddenly his chair fell with a clatter to the ground. Tsuna and Nana jumped at the abrupt noise.

"No, no, no," he said, waving his hands in refusal wildly. How could he let himself be caught up in the flow of conversation? Hayato hadn't even realized when he'd gotten trapped in the Sawadas' pace. How frightening! He wouldn't be joining their little trip because he would be leaving them after this day. _Permanently._

"No?" Nana asked weakly, disappointment clear on her face. Even Tsuna managed to emit downtrodden puppy vibes with caramel eyes.

Hayato's shoulders slumped unconsciously, feeling guilty despite his best efforts not to, "Yes."

"Yes?" Nana asked, expression turning hopeful. Tsuna perked up as well.

Seeing the eager look on their faces, Hayato hurriedly continued, "No! I meant, yes, no. I can't. Really. I shouldn't even be here. Talking with the two of you, I mean." He was rambling and he knew it but he couldn't stop. "I can't thank you enough for what you've done for me, both of you. But I should really be leaving now." A quick bow and he was halfway to the front door.

Nana and Tsuna shot up from the table. It was the woman's hand on the Hayato's shoulder that stopped him in his tracks. "Please wait a moment Hayato-kun. If we said anything that made you feel uncomfortable then I'm terribly sorry. But please don't feel as if you need to leave. We are more than happy to have you here." At her side Tsuna nodded frantically, hesitant to say anything lest he scare the other boy off like a timid rabbit.

Under her fingertips, Nana could feel Hayato tremble. He swirled around to face her, "Why?" his voice cracked on the word. "Neither of you know anything about me! How can you sit there and talk so normally with me wh-when you haven't asked me what, what happened or w-why I was being chased in the first place!?"

Nana guided the distraught boy over to the couch. Hayato was too busy trying to swipe away tears, horrified to realize he was crying, to resist her. She rubbed his back soothingly while Tsuna sat beside him in a show of silent solidarity.

"Well now," Nana began amiably, "Tsu-kun and I have never really been ones to pry. As for why we helped you," she hummed thoughtfully, "I've found there doesn't really need to be a reason to help someone else out, does there?"

At some point since Nana began speaking, Tsuna slipped a reassuring hand into Hayato's. Involuntarily, Hayato tightened his hold on the small hand. "But why? Why be so nice when there's no benefit?" he sounded so lost.

"Because everyone deserves a little bit of kindness in their life," Nana answered moving her arm around the boy's tiny shoulders to give him a hug.

'_Even me?'_ Hayato couldn't help wondering, _'Even though I bring nothing but unhappiness?'_

The young Italian shook his head stubbornly, "But nothing good will come out of helping me. I'm part of the mafia, you know! Being with me could put you in danger!" To his confusion, neither Nana nor Tsuna so much as twitched at the revelation.

"Really, now," Nana said instead, tone nonchalant, "actually, my husband –"

All three of them tensed as the front door swung open unceremoniously. A loud voice bellowed, "Honey, Tsuna ~, I'm home!" from the doorway.

Nana was the first to snap out of her surprise. She gave Hayato a reassuring squeeze before letting go to make her way to the entrance, "Ara! I wasn't expecting you to come home today, Iemitsu."

"Welcome back, Papa," Tsuna called out, remaining in his seat by Hayato.

Hayato, on the other hand, was silent. Initial shock wearing off, his brow furrowed in concentration as he turned the name over and over again in his head. He wiped away the last of his tears distractedly as he thought. '_Iemitsu, Iemitsu. Where have I heard that name before?'_

As he kept pondering this question, the man in the doorway finally made his way into the house. It wasn't surprising to see the shock of blond hair or the stocky figure of the tall male. After all, Hayato had seen the man in several pictures throughout the house. What had the final pieces of the puzzle click into place was the crisp black suit that adorned his figure together with the name "Iemitsu".

'_Iemitsu Sawada! Young Lion of the Vongola!'_

Hayato flew up from his seat, dragging poor Tsuna up with him. He pointed an accusing finger at the man, "What the heck is a Mafioso like you doing here!?"

At the sudden shout Iemitsu's attention was finally brought to the occupied living room. The broad grin on the man's face dimmed as recognition lit his eyes. He heaved a great sigh before stating exasperatingly, "I should've known the Don's missing son would be in my home." A black cloud of depression seemed to hover around him at the revelation.

Hayato tensed defensively, "What's that supposed to mean?" he snarled angrily, instantly suspicious.

Detecting the change in atmosphere Tsuna moved toward his father, pulling a resisting Hayato after him. "Papá, I'd like you to meet my new friend, Hayato Gokudera" he said, Nana's handy etiquette lessons coming into play. "Hayato, this is my Papá, Iemitsu Sawada."

Hayato's stared at his "friend" in amazement, eyebrows twitching erratically and jaw slack in disbelief. Was…was this kid actually serious? Talk about not being able to read the air!

Iemitsu faced his son with a weak smile. "F-friend, Tsuna?" he asked feebly.

"Mm," Tsuna gave a firm nod, "friend."

Nana placed a hand on her husband broad shoulder, her grip tightening as she spoke, "Isn't it adorable, dear? Tsuna's managed to make his first friend! We should do everything we can to welcome him, _right_?" Though she was smiling, the upturn of her lips was terrifying rather than pleasant.

Tsuna merely observed, head tilted inquisitively.

Hayato felt the irrational need to run.

Iemitsu paled considerably.

"O-of course, love! In, in fact, we should let him spend the night!" the blond laughed nervously, sweating dripping down his stiffly grinning face. "That way Hayato here can spend more time playing with Tsuna!"

Flowers of happiness bloomed around Nana, "What a wonderful idea, dear!"

Hayato, meanwhile, watched the proceedings with an unblinking stare, mouth opening and closing uselessly like a fish. Beside him Tsuna patted his back, the motion feeling oddly as if the brunet was trying to console his new friend.

"_Eh!?_"

.

.

.

Tsuna helped his mother situate the extra blanket and pillow onto his bed while Hayato stared at the wall vacantly, trying to wrap his head around the last twenty four hours.

When he'd ran away from the manor first thing in the morning, spending the night at the home of _the_ Young Lion of the Vongola couldn't have been the farthest thought from his mind.

Yet here he was, doing just that. Really, what had his life come too?

"There now," Nana said, task accomplished, "I hope you'll find this comfortable. Unfortunately, we don't really have a guest area you can stay in but I just wouldn't feel right making you sleep on the couch."

Hayato snapped out of his daze at the apologetic tone, "Not at all, ma'am! I'm very grateful for your hospitality."

Nana gave him a warm smile, "You're very welcome. Make sure he gets settled in, okay Tsu-kun?"

"Yes, Mama," the boy replied, straightening purposely with the newfound responsibility.

Nana had to smother a giggle at the endearing response. She turned to make her exit for the night only to pause as she caught sight of Hayato's frowning face. "Ne, Hayato," she murmured, getting the boy's attention, "I know Iemitsu talked about taking you back home tomorrow. But, if you'd like, you are more than welcome to stay here for as long as you need."

Hayato gazed at her in surprise. It would be so very easy to say yes, to accept the out that she was giving him. But…"Thank you, Mrs. Sawada, for the kind offer. But, I think that Mr. Sawada may have been right. I can't keep running away forever." No matter how much he might have wished too.

Though in all honesty, looking back on his actions, even Hayato had to admit he'd been a bit cowardly. It was just that, staying in that mansion any longer, after learning that Ms. Lavina had…that _his mother _had…He just _couldn't_. And, young and inexperienced as he was, he quickly learned that running away had literally amounted to nothing. In his father's eyes, it was probably equivalent to a child throwing a temper tantrum. That thought alone, made Hayato's ears burn in shame.

So he'd decided to prove his father wrong by settling matters with the man in a manner befitting an adult, to demand from him the whole truth of his lineage and to refuse to settle for anything less. That would show the self-serving asshole!

When Nana gave him a proud smile, Hayato looked away bashfully. "Well, dear, if that's what you've decided I won't try to stop you. But I hope you know that you will always be welcome in our home."

Hayato ducked his head to hide his flushing face, nodding, "Mm. Good night, Mrs. Sawada."

"Good night, Hayato-kun, Tsu-kun. Sweet dreams~!"

"Good night, Mama."

Once Nana left the room the two boys stood in silence. Hayato, for his part was starting to get used to the quiet that came with being alone with Tsuna. It was, unexpectedly, not as awkward as it had once seemed. "Ready for bed?" he asked. The brunet nodded in answer.

The two tucked themselves in. It was a bit of a snug fit but the boys managed to maneuver themselves into a comfortable position, lying back to back. All that was left was to wait for sleep to come.

Only it didn't.

Despite all the stress the day had piled on him, Hayato didn't find himself feeling the least bit tired. Plus it didn't help that he wasn't used to sleeping beside another person and the queen sized bed in his own room was no way near this cramped.

That wasn't to say this experience was _entirely _unpleasant. Having someone next to him seemed to lift away the constant heaviness in his chest. How peculiar. Idly, he wondered if Tsuna felt similarly.

Maybe running away hadn't amounted to completely nothing. It had led him to the Sawada family and to his new…friend. If Tsuna had ties to the mafia too, then maybe it wouldn't be so bad if they were to remain friends. He could hope, at the very least.

"Ne Hayato," the brunet whispered, startling Hayato out of his thoughts.

"Yeah?"

"Are you asleep, yet?"

Hayato rolled his eyes though the other couldn't see it, "Obviously not, dummy."

'_Dummy?'_ Tsuna wondered, shifting slightly. "Okay."

Silence.

Hayato sighed, "Can't sleep?"

"Mm. I think I slept too much earlier."

Hayato frowned as he recalled the brunet's fevered state of unconsciousness. "Do you get nightmares often?"

Tsuna gave a thoughtful hum, "Sometimes. But with you beside me, I don't think they'll come back."

"You can't just – …Ugh!" Hayato groaned, feeling his ears heat up in embarrassment.

"Hmm?"

"Nothing, just…nevermind!"

More silence. Somewhere in the room, a clock ticked away the seconds.

"Your mom is really nice," Hayato murmured, distilling the quiet.

"Yeah," Tsuna responded. Words could never express how grateful he was that Nana had taken him in, had wanted him to be part of her family. He knew that he was extremely fortunate to have met her. Not sure what else to say, the brunet asked another question, "What is your mother like?"

Hayato tensed before slowly relaxing, minutes passing by silently. He considered the innocent question, wondering how much he should disclose. He thought about giving a vague response but somehow, the way Tsuna didn't press him to answer made Hayato feel as if he could admit the truth in confidence, without receiving any judgment. So he took a deep breath and began to speak, "My 'mother' isn't my real mom."

Away from view Tsuna blinked, puzzled. Not his real mom? Like the way Nana wasn't Tsuna's "real" mother? Despite his confusion Tsuna remained quiet, opting to continue listening.

"My real mom was actually my piano teacher. But you know what's funny? I never realized that until it was too late," the other boy laughed softly, the sound dark and bitter. "I was only allowed to see her three times a year but I always looked forward to those days. Every time she would bring me presents, even if the day she came wasn't my birthday," he chuckled again, only this time it was lighter, more genuine. "They weren't expensive or anything but I still loved them because they came from her."

Hayato's voice was starting to become thick and he cleared his throat hurriedly, afraid that he'd lose his nerve if he took too long. "Ms. Lavina was," a pause, "_Mom_ was a very gentle person. Your mom reminds me of her a lot since they're similar in that way."

Despite his best efforts, Hayato could feel the familiar sting of tears. How vexing, to realize he'd cried more in this single day than he had all of last year. As if sensing the sadness in the air, Tsuna shifted until his back rested against the other boy's. Hayato sniffed, swallowing back the tears, determined not to cry but grateful for the show of comfort, nonetheless.

"To be honest, I don't think I ever really took the time to appreciate her or the things she did for me," Hayato said after a while, resolved to forge ahead even if what came next was the hardest to admit. "I was such a brat, you know. The last time we met I asked if she could visit more often. Even though I knew I was troubling her, I was so persistent about it. When she still refused, I got mad." He paused, trying to speak past the lump forming in his throat, "Can you believe it? I even said something as horrible as 'I hate you' to her." The tears he held back steadily fell. "When it was my birthday, a day she always visited, and she didn't come I knew it had to be my fault." The tears fell faster, "It wasn't until months later that I heard she died in a car accident on her way to visit me. She even had a present with her…for an undeserving, selfish, little brat! I –" he cried, breathe catching, "I wouldn't blame her if she resented me."

The air was still between them, stifling in contrast to his cold insides. Hayato started in surprise when Tsuna moved beside him and said, "I think that even now, Ms. Lavina still loves you very much."

Hayato turned to the brunet, incredulous, "Wha – what part of all that would make you think that!?"

Tsuna sat up to look at the other boy, "Because the present meant that she forgave you."

Hayato looked away angrily, scrubbing harshly at his tearstained face, "What would you know? There's no way that's true."

The brunet shook his head gently, "Maybe. Maybe not. But that's what I'd like to believe and I hope that someday you do too." When Hayato remained silent he continued, hoping his next words would do a better job of convincing the stubborn boy, "Mamma once said that when we say things that we don't mean it's important to apologize and forgive one another, and that it's especially important that we learn to forgive ourselves."

When Tsuna turned back toward Hayato, brown met emerald. When the brunet failed to back down the fair haired boy averted his gaze, sighing. "Maybe. Someday. Happy?"

Tsuna nodded, satisfied for now. Someday for sure, though. Definitely.

The two settled down once again in the bed, this time facing one another. "Hey, Hayato. Would you mind if I asked where it is it that you wanted to visit in Japan?"

The addressed boy gave a nonchalant shrug, not even phased at this point by the abrupt change in topic. "Not really. It's not as if it's anywhere particularly special. For most people, at least," he muttered.

Tsuna patiently waited for the rest of his response and Hayato wondered if he knew what it would be when the brunet failed to show an ounce of shock as he answered, "My mother's grave."

"I see," Tsuna said softly. "If we ever go to Japan, would you mind if I came with you when you visit her?"

Hayato eyes widened in surprise, "W-why?"

"I'd like to meet her," was the brunet's reply.

There was a long stretch of silence that had Tsuna wondering if he'd offended his friend with the request. Just as he was about to apologize, however, Hayato spoke up. " I think mom would like to meet you too," he whispered and a warm feeling permeated through Tsuna at the unspoken promise behind the words.

For Hayato, it was a bittersweet feeling to reveal the biggest regret in his life but he found that more than anything he felt relieved, "Thanks."

"Hmm?" Tsuna mumbled, consciousness wavering as sleep finally took a hold of him, "For what?"

Hayato didn't answer and soon the brunet drifted to sleep. It wasn't until soft breathing filled the room that he finally responded, "For being my friend."

.

.

.

In his dreams Tsuna can hear the roar of thunder, see gray clouds heavy with coming rain, and feel the wind gradually picking up speed. A storm is brewing overhead but rather than being afraid Tsuna simply smiles.

.

.

.

TBC

Thanks for all the reviews, alerts and favorites!

Whoo boy, guys. Real talk? I struggled real hard with this one. You don't even want to know how many revisions this chapter went through. Safe to say that I'm satisfied with how it turned out, though, so I hope you are too!

Happy Holidays~!


	5. Amore

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

Ch. 5: Amore

_Four Years Ago_

"'And so true love's kiss at last woke the slumbering princess'," Bianchi murmured, eyes trained on the beautiful illustration in the well-worn storybook that depicted a handsome young man bending over to kiss a strikingly gorgeous woman slumbering on an ornate bed. The young girl immediately closed the book with a sigh, frustrated by its lack of answers. It wasn't as if she needed to read the rest, having already finished the book a hundred of times over.

Blowing out another angry breath, the small red head tossed to the book carelessly to the side before flopping onto her back on top of her plush bed. "But why?" she cried, irritated, "what's so special about his love that it woke her up from a thousand year slumber?"

It may have been a bit childish and a tiny bit embarrassing but Bianchi had a secret.

She's head over heels in love…with love.

Okay, so maybe that was a bit of an exaggeration. But still, it wasn't too far from the truth.

Ever since she could remember the concept had always fascinated her. And why wouldn't it? No matter what stories, movies, or songs she read, watched or listened to, "love" always managed to make its way in, in some form or fashion.

So what was it about the strange emotion that seemed to make everyone so…so crazy? That compelled the prince in fairy tales to face off against fearsome dragons, all to win the heart of the fair princess? That drove devoted parents to sacrifice everything for their children without hesitation? That made men and women hurt one another in petty jealousy, like in those daytime soap operas her mother watched all the time?

No matter how many movies and story books Bianchi read, she just couldn't find an answer anywhere. That's why even at the mature age of seven years old the young girl was still trying to find the answer to her profound question.

What exactly is "love"?

And with that in mind, who better was there to ask than someone who should love her unconditionally?

"Mother?" Bianchi murmured hesitantly from the doorway. The woman in question was seated on an ornate couch at the center of a rather opulent living room filled with delicately designed furniture. Bianchi knew better than to disturb her mother during her "resting time" but her curiosity was too strong to ignore.

"What is it, darling?" the auburn haired woman answered absentmindedly. Her words were pleasant but the term of endearment sounded off, lacking the warmth necessary to sound sincere.

Bianchi stood stiffly at the entrance to the room, trying to judge the woman's mood before forging ahead. Her mother seemed agreeable enough from where she sat flipping through a fashion magazine lazily while sipping on a glass of wine despite the fact that it was only three in the afternoon.

Deeming it safe, Bianchi took a deep breath, "May I ask you a question?"

The woman didn't even look up as she answered indifferently, "You already have but I suppose I can permit you to ask me another."

Bianchi flushed in embarrassment. Somehow, things that would sound like teasing from anyone else always managed to sound so condescending coming from her mother. "I-I," she swallowed before continuing, "I wanted to ask you what "love" means to you."

The woman paused in her page flipping. "Oh?" she murmured looking up, cool gray eyes flickering with the slightest bit of interest, "What an odd question to ask, child."

Bianchi toed the ground, eyes lowered shyly, "I just finished reading Sleeping Beauty and it just made me wonder what "love" is…" At the sound of soft laughter, the small girl raised her gaze to her mother who held a dainty hand up to cover the smile on her face.

"How precious," the woman said after her fit of amusement had passed. A chill ran down Bianchi spine at the words despite their harmless nature. "To think you would be so enthralled with something so juvenile…I'm honestly amazed."

The young girl stood in shock, heart growing heavy as she realized what a bad idea it was to go to her mother. She no longer wished to hear the woman's answer but for some reason her legs refused to take her away.

Seeing her daughter's stupefied expression, the woman "tut-tut"-ted mockingly. She rose from the couch to crouch before Bianchi, smiling at the girl with an sickening upturn of the lips, "Listen dear, as I teach you an important life lesson," she whispered in a honeyed tone, "Love is an illusion, a lie people tell themselves in comfort as they live out their pathetic lives." The dark smile widened as tears welled up in Bianchi eyes, "It's best you realize this before you get caught living a lie as well, darling," she purred, patting the girl on the cheek twice before standing and walking out of the room, done entertaining herself for the day.

Bianchi stood rooting in place, trembling. When she finally began making her way back to her bedroom, warm droplets fell from her eyes as the hollow wind blowing through her chest made her heart constrict with the urge to sob.

The young girl had always known that her mother and father weren't ideal parents. Being around them didn't make her feel safe or happy nor did she ever feel like she could come to them for comfort. If anything being with them had only made her lonelier.

Her mother only sought her company when the odd fancy struck her and even then her words were always laced with hidden insults. Her father only smiled at her when she successfully played the part of perfect daughter in front of his clients and other familigia. In fact, she couldn't even remember the last time the three of them had sat together and just talked. Had they ever?

So knowing all of that, why did it come as a surprise to learn that her mother didn't love her in the slightest? That her father most likely didn't care about either of them?

The more she thought about it the greater her despair become until she dropped to her knees, unable to gather the will to move forward. Tears rolled down her face and the sobs she so valiantly held back burst forth, deafeningly loud in the deserted hallway.

Did this mean that her mother was right in the end? Could love really be an illusion? After all, if her own parents didn't love her then how could she believe it existed at all?

Too caught up in her misery, Bianchi failed to notice a door opening to her right. From the doorway a small figure walked out hesitantly approaching the fallen girl. "Are…are you okay, sister?"

Bianchi's head snapped up at the unexpected voice. "Hayato…" she murmured, surprised to see wide green eyes a few shades lighter than her own.

The four year old boy fidgeted where he stood, discomforted by the older girl's emotional display but worried nonetheless. "Are you hurt? Does you tummy ache?"

Bianchi could only stare, speechless, surprised that someone out there actually cared. And to think it would be the baby brother that she had disregarded just as much as her mother and father had. Realizing that made fresh tears appear, only this time they were born out of guilt.

When Hayato had been brought to their mansion three years ago, none of them had known what to make of him. Her (or rather their, she supposed) mother hadn't even wanted to hold him, opting to pass him over to a wandering nursemaid. The woman had taken one disgusted look at the year old baby and walked away. And their father had only looked at him with distant eyes, as if he wasn't even seeing the baby before him but a ghost of someone else.

As for Bianchi, she hadn't really been much better. Sure she didn't go out of her way to be nasty to the younger boy but she'd never gone out of her way to keep company him either. How could she not have noticed how lonely he must have been, being forced to live this empty mansion with no one but maid to give him the time of day? For an older sister, whose duty should have been to care for the baby of the family, she'd done a spectacular job of failing.

But, that didn't mean she couldn't try and make up for starting now.

Instead of answering his questions, Bianchi got up and pulled Hayato into a big hug. He made a sound of shock but he didn't push her away even as she squeezed him tighter and whispered out a chocked, "I'm sorry…" for not being there for you, for not being a better sister.

It was then that Bianchi decided that she didn't need the love of her hateful mother or her cold and callous father. As long as Hayato was there for her, he was all she needed and in return she would love him enough for their mother's and father's share.

Hayato was her baby brother and no one, not even their mother and father would hurt him.

No matter what.

.

.

.

_Present Time_

Walking through the living room for the third time in thirty minutes, Nana couldn't help giving a small sigh as she spotted Tsuna still perched on the couch looking out the window forlornly. He started in surprise when she placed a warm hand on his back.

"Now, now, Tsu-kun. There's no need to look so sad! I'm sure you'll be seeing Hayato-kun again before you know it!"

The brunet bobbed his head half-heartedly, finally turning away from the window. He wasn't quite pouting, per say, but the look on his face _did _come pretty close. Nana joined Tsuna at the couch, "How about we have a little chat? Maybe it'll take your mind of things and make the time pass by faster!"

Tsuna nodded, partial to the idea though he didn't really know what they'd talk about. To be honest, he'd be perfectly content to simply listen to his Mama chatter on as she was wont to do. But today it seemed that she preferred to listen to him instead. It wasn't that Tsuna didn't like talking himself, it was just that he never really knew what words to say.

"It seemed like you had a lot on your mind during breakfast," she began, "is there anything I can help you with?"

Tsuna pondered for a moment, "I was just thinking…about something Hayato said last night. What does it mean to be 'real'?"

Nana tilted her head at the fairly broad question, "Hmm? What do you mean, Tsu-kun?"

Tsuna looked away, eyes clouded in thought, "Hayato mentioned that his mama right now wasn't his 'real' mother." The brunet gazed as her curiously, "Is it the same as me not being your 'real' son?"

"Tsunayoshi!" The sharpness in her voice made him flinch and he gazed at her with wide eyes. "No matter what anyone else may say, _you are my son_. 'Real' or not has nothing to do with it!"

Tsuna blinked furiously at the vehement answer, "I-I'm sorry," he replied hastily, voice thick.

Seeing how badly she'd startled her son, all the anger inside her quickly deflated and Nana enveloped the startled boy in a gentle hug, "No, no," she murmured, patting his head. "I'm the one who should be apologizing. It was just a misunderstanding but because I was a bit hurt, I got so worked up over it."

"I…hurt you?" Tsuna asked, voice trembling.

"It wasn't you, dear," Nana reassured softly. "I tell you all the time not to worry about what others think but here I am, letting the hurtful things other people say get to me. Silly isn't it?"

Unsure of what to say, Tsuna remained silent as he reciprocated the hug. She squeezed him back, grateful, before pulling away. "Now, enough on that, it's about time I answer your question, isn't it?"

Nana settled back into her seat, wrapping an arm around Tsuna as he snuggled into her side. "Let's see. To begin with…I suppose, there are many meanings to what people think is 'real'."

"Really?" Tsuna asked head tilted enquiringly.

Nana gave a soft chuckle at the unintentional pun, "Really. But, in this case, what Hayato-kun probably meant was that his mother now isn't his 'biological' mother."

"Bi-o-log-i-cal," Tsuna echoed slowly, testing out the unfamiliar word.

"Mm-hm. It might be a little hard for you to understand until you're a bit older but I'll try my best to help you understand." She went quiet for a moment, searching for a good way to explain. Her eyes lit up as an idea hit her. "Do you remember that video we watched awhile back, the one with the mama cow and baby calf?"

"Where the baby came out of…" Tsuna shuddered, nose wrinkling cutely, "the mama's stomach? I remember how _gross_ it was."

Nana gave a hearty laugh that made the brunet think of his Papa. "That's the one! If I told you that's pretty much how it is for humans, what would you think?"

Tsuna could only stare at her, eyes wide in horror. "That's what it means to be…bi-o-log-i-cal?"

"Yup! Mostly, at least. There's a bit more to it than that, but let's not get bogged down by the details," she said, winking.

Tsuna nodded rapidly in agreement.

"Still," Nana continued quietly, "there's something I'd like you to understand out of all of this talk about what's 'real', Tsu-kun." The brunet gave her his undivided attention. "In the end, there isn't really a good answer I can give you on that, dear. Over time, I think you'll eventually find your own answer. But I can, at least, share my thoughts on the matter with you..."

She gazed out the window behind them, watching as people walked by their house as they went about their day, contemplative. She smiled as she watched a mother and daughter pass by, hand in hand. "When it comes to people and to the connections they share, it isn't so much a matter of what we _think_ is 'real' so much as it's a matter of how we _feel_."

Nana could see that Tsuna was still confused in the way his brows furrowed. "For example," she said as she tapped his nose fondly, glad when his forehead smoothed out as he blinked in cross-eyed surprise, "whether or not you came out of my tummy, you're my son, Tsu-kun. We are family because I love you and I want to take care of you. For me, that is as 'real' as 'real' can be."

Tsuna let the words sink in, feeling his chest surge with warmth as the flame within crackled happily. He leapt forward to ive Nana a tight hug she was more than happy to return.

"Then for me, Mama is Mama and Papa is Papa because I love you both just like Hayato is my friend because I like him."

"Is that what's 'real' for you, Tsu-kun?"

"Mm," he replied, nodding his head decisively.

"I see!" Nana said, giving a quiet giggle, smile proud and affectionate.

When the brunet pulled away, he frowned as a sudden notion crossed his mind. "Why do you think Hayato doesn't feel like his mother is 'real'?"

"Hmm," Nana sighed out, "I can't say I know, dear. The only one who can answer that is Hayato-kun himself. We can only hope that he'll tell us when he's ready." Tsuna nodded slowly in agreement.

The two of them sat silently for a while longer, comfortable just basking in the warm sunlight that filtered into the room from the window behind them. Tsuna was the first to break it when another thought occurred to him. "Mama, can I ask you something else?"

"Of course," she said tenderly, eyes gentle.

"What does 'dummy' mean?"

"Where did you – " Nana began before cutting herself off, shaking her head. The answer could only be Hayato of course. While she wasn't necessarily cross with the boy, the mother in her felt a bit exasperated.

Parents couldn't teach their kids _everything _and there would always be things, here and there, that they picked up from their peers. Things that were both good and bad. 'Dummy', in particular, was one of the few that she felt could fall into that vague space in between. Knowing what little she did of Hayato, Nana knew the boy most likely hadn't said it out of malice. If anything, it was probably a term of endearment for the rather gruff boy.

_He must be a… what did the youngster start calling it again…right! A tsundere!_

Aware that Tsu-kun was watching her interestedly and waiting patiently, Nana smiled sheepishly. Well, when in doubt hand it off! "How about we let Papa answer that?"

.

.

.

From the moment he'd stepped into the car, Hayato hadn't stopped fidgeting and it was really starting to distract Iemitsu from driving.

"Soo…" the blond began, eager to dispel the awkward silence, "what made you run away in the first place," he asked bluntly.

Hayato stiffened at the question before shrugging jerkily and mumbling something inaudible.

"What was that?" Iemitsu asked while raising a hand to cup his ear in an exaggerated manner, eyes still trained on the road.

The boy huffed out an annoyed breath, "I don't know. I just didn't feel like being in that stuffy old mansion anymore."

"Really, now?" Iemitsu chanced a glance away from the road to raise a disbelieving eyebrow at him. "You sure it had nothing to do with your family," he asked quietly.

"So what if it did!?" Hayato bit out defensively, tacking on a "sir" as an afterthought. However goofy he seemed, the man _was_ still the "Young Lion" of the Vongola.

To the boy's surprise, the blonde merely shrugged in answer, "Doesn't really matter to me, kid. Just thought you might appreciate an ear to unload your woes on. My boy Tsuna is a great listener but he might not be the best to go to if you need advice."

"That's not true!" Hayato disagreed fiercely, thinking back to the patient way his new friend had listened to him and the kind words he'd said. Hayato would remember the words Tsuna said that night for the rest of his life.

"Is that so," Iemitsu said smiling fondly, "glad to hear it."

"But," Hayato muttered, "you were right. About my family, that is. It's just that…it's a bit complicated."

"More things in life are," the blonde agreed sagely.

Hayato continued on as if the man hadn't spoken, "My parents are just so, so," he faltered slightly, unsure of how to phrase it without sounding like a spoiled brat. "…Cold," he decided after a moment, "I figured it didn't matter if I left. It wasn't like they, or anyone else, would really care."

"Even your sister?"

"_Especially_ my sister, sir."

Iemitsu raised another eyebrow at the admission. He may not know much about the inner workings of the Don's family but even he'd heard the rumors of how doting the Don's daughter was on the young heir. "What makes you think that, Hayato?"

Hayato gazed at the man incredulously, "Everything!" He quickly began ticking points off his fingers, "She scolds me all the time for nothing. She's always bothering me when I'm trying to study. She even forces me to play all her girly games with her no matter how many times I tell her I'm not interested. And here's the biggest thing," Hayato glared at Iemitsu in an attempt to impress the seriousness of the last offense on the man, "She's always feeding me nasty things that make my stomach hurt!"

Iemitsu looked at the young boy for moment, watching as he caught his breath after the mini rant he'd just finished. Emerald eyes started back levelly, widening when the blond man let out a quiet chuckle that soon turned into roaring laughter.

"Hey," Hayato yelled indignantly, "what about that was funny!?"

Each time Iemitsu tried to answer his laughter would cut him off. It took a good minute but he let his amusement run its course and took several deep breathes before daring to give a response. Meanwhile, Hayato's face had turned a burning crimson at the force of his growing anger.

_This is why I never tell adults anything! They never take anything I say seriously!_

"I'm sorry, Hayato," Iemitsu began, wiping some stray tears from his eyes, glad that the boy had sprung the amusing tale on him while they were stopped at a red light. "I'm not laughing at you, I promise. It's just that you seem to be misunderstanding a few things. About your sister, at least."

Hayato's relaxed slightly at the apology though he still remained rigid, "What do you mean?" he asked tersely.

"She isn't doing all those thing to spite you, boy! It's merely how she shows her affection for you!" Seeing Hayato's complete and utter bewilderment, Iemitsu's grin softened into a gentler expression as he ease the car forward once the light turned green. "You may not understand this since you're so young, but girls can be rather confusing creatures. The actions that you see as annoying or degrading might not seem so in her eyes."

Hayato remained quiet as he mused over Iemitsu's words. Now that he thought about it, it was true that Bianchi was never outright mean when she forced him into all her shenanigans. And she never looked at him with cold eyes like their mother or with the faraway eyes their father had that always seemed to looking right through him rather than at him. No, her green eyes were always alight when she met his gaze, bright and vivid like the new leaves that bloomed in the gardens once spring came around.

Iemitsu continued kindly, "She scolds you because she's genuinely concerned for your wellbeing. She bothers you and makes you play with her because she values your company. And she feeds you stuff, most likely not knowing how bad it is due to inexperience, because she wants to give you things. To make you happy."

Hayato was speechless. Could that really be what it was? Had he really been looking at Bianchi the completely wrong way all along? "Do you…really think that's how she feels?"

The 'Young Lion' ruffled Hayato's hair affectionately much to the boy's annoyance. "There's only one way to really know, boy. You just gotta ask her!" Seeing his hesitance, Iemitsu decided to say one last piece before letting the matter rest, "Though I may not know her motivations for sure, there is one thing I can say," burnt orange met uncertain emerald, "she's probably been just as lonely as you've been all this time."

Hayato swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat, guilt making his eyes sting and nose burn. All this time he'd been so focused on himself, so sure that the world was out to get him that he'd never really took the time to consider other people's feelings, especially the person closest to him. _I'm a horrible brother_…

"Now, now," Iemitsu said, patting the boy on the shoulder a bit roughly, "there's no need to be so glum! There's no time like the present to show the people you love that you care!"

Hayato gave a weak smile, small but the first since he'd had since entering the car. He looked away from the man, bashfully, "You…you're right, sir. Thank you."

Iemitsu's answering laugh was boisterous, "Not at all! Any friend of Tsuna's is as good as family," his guffawing relaxed to a sincere smile, "Know that you and your sister will always be welcome in our home, especially when things get tough. Well…as long as you both get permission from your parents first! Hahaha!"

Hayato's smile turned into a grimace, "…Right."

.

.

.

Bianchi tapped her foot impatiently as she waited by the front door of the manor. "Why isn't he back yet?"

The bodyguard who had been assigned to watch over her bit back an irritated sigh as he answered her question for the tenth time in five minutes. "I'm sure the young master will be arriving any minute now, young miss."

"That's what you said last time and we both know how wrong you were," she replied, dark green eyes glaring at the man irritably. She looked away with a huff, "But then again, I don't know what I was expecting from the buffoon that lost him in the first place."

The Mafioso gritted his teeth at the insult, questioning the life choices that had led him to being the babysitter of the Don's brats. How the hell was he supposed to know that the boy would use tree outside his second story window to run away while the rest of family ate breakfast like normal human beings? Whatever the case, the young miss was more than happy to ensure that he more than paid for the slip up.

"_If Hayato doesn't come back soon, I'll make sure that Papa makes you regret it!"_

For an eleven year old girl, Bianchi was more than capable of manipulating people to get her way. It wasn't very hard, really. You just had to know what the target in question valued most, threaten it in a believable way, and voila! Instant submission.

Dirty? Maybe.

Did she care? No.

If that's what it took to ensure Hayato's safety, then so be it.

Before the man beside her could offer up another asinine excuse, the front doors of the mansion opened and a familiar head of silver hair popped in cautiously before fully stepping into the household. Spring green eyes met Bianchi's richer emerald, only to dart back to the floor, "H-hey, sister."

Instead of answering, Bianchi dashed forward to wrap him in a fierce hug. "Hayato," she murmured shakily, eyes squeezed shut to prevent the relieved tears that threatened to escape, "I was so worried…what were you thinking!?"

Hayato tensed at the sudden embrace. He raised his arms, returning the hold hesitantly. When Bianchi tightened her grip, his own became more certain. "I'm sorry," he whispered, _for leaving without telling you, for not even trying to understand you, for being a horrible brother._

Bianchi pulled away to glare at him with red rimmed eyes. She slapped him on the arm though there wasn't enough strength in it to hurt. "You should be you dummy!"

"Hayato."

The siblings jumped at the unexpected baritone, staring at one another with wide eyes before turning as one to the hallway door, where a familiar figure stood. Bianchi scowled at the smug guard that had let them in, vowing vengeance.

"Come with me," the man continued, already moving out the door, knowing that they boy would follow without question.

Hayato turned back to his sister and seeing the worried look on her face, gave her hand a quick squeeze, smiling at her weakly before running after the figure. He slowed his pace to match the tall male, trailing three steps behind.

"We have much to discuss," the man said, deep voice business like as always.

"Yes, father," Hayato replied, the words tasting bitter as they left his mouth.

.

.

.

Still by the entrance to the manor Bianchi paced restlessly, worrying her bottom lip anxiously. "Do you think he'll be back soon?" she asked the guard distractedly.

The Mafioso behind her barely suppressed a groan. _And now we're back to square one. Greeaaat…_

.

.

.

TBC

As always, thanks for all the favs, alerts and reviews! It's super flattering to see that people actually like this story, haha.


End file.
